Arrête de grincer des dents
by JackB
Summary: Juste après l'épisode 4x24. Morgan s'est fait un sang d'encre pour son petit Spencer, il a eu tellement peur de le perdre, qu'il ne remarque que son collègue est près à passer un cap avec lui. Slash Derek/Spencer progressif et Lemon.
1. Chapitre 1

C'est ma première fanfic sur Esprit Criminel, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ^^

L'histoire se passe juste après l'épisode 24 de la saison 4 je vous conseil de le regarder ou de vous remettre vite fait dedans. (mais vous n'êtes pas obliger)

Comme dans toute mes fanfic il y aura un jolie Lemon, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas tarder, je n'ai pas pour objectif de faire une longue histoire ^^.

* * *

Reid se réveilla à l'hôpital, Derek était plus que soulager. Pendant toute l'affaire et depuis que son Spencer s'était fait contaminer, il s'était fait un sang d'encre. Quand Reid avait refermé la porte du Lado pour l'empêcher d'entrer et d'être infecté à son tour, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il voyait pour la dernière fois le génie de l'équipe et pour lui c'était inconcevable, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Reid venait à y rester. Il était un protecteur, et là il n'avait pas put jouer son rôle. Mais quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand le médecin vint le voir pour lui dire que le remède avait fonctionné. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre qu'il se réveille. Spencer allait bien c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui.

Après quelques examens, c'est fatigué et un peu faible que Reid sortie de l'hôpital. Morgan se proposa pour le ramener chez lui, prévenant.

- Bon on est arrivé sexy boy. Fit Morgan en réveillant Spencer qui s'était assoupit.

- Ah désolé et merci, d'être resté à mon chevet et de m'avoir raccompagné. Répondit le génie d'une voix faiblarde. À demain.

- À demain ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je reste avec toi cette nuit, on ne sait jamais et puis Hotch veut que tu prenne quelques jours pour te remettre. Fit Morgan.

Il sortie de la voiture et alla ouvrir à Reid qui sortie et s'écroula à moitié sur le sol. Retenu de justesse par un Derek plus qu'attentif au moindre geste de son protéger.

- Kimura m'as dit que tu pourrais avoir du mal à marcher, que tu serais fatigué, tu dois boire beaucoup d'eau aussi. Je veillerais sur toi.

- Bon ok, amène moi dans mon lit.

Morgan attrapa le jeune docteur, il fit passer le bras de son collègue sur ses épaules et saisit sa taille pour le coller contre lui et le maintenir pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement.

Une fois arrivé en haut, Spencer indiqua sa chambre, puis s'écroula sur son matelas.

- Reid, il faut te déshabiller.

- M'en fiche c'est pas grave laisse-moi dormir. Bonne nuit et rentre bien.

- Navré ton canapé sera mon copain pour cette nuit. En cas de problème je serais là, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ? Et puis mon canapé est trop petit, on peut pas dormir dedans. La journée était rude, tu mérites une vraie nuit de sommeille.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller ? C'est pas bon de dormir avec ses vêtements.

- Si ça t'amuse. Dit faiblement Spencer qui somnolait presque.

Derek commença à défaire la cravate de son équipier, puis il déboutonna la chemise qui révéla un corps blanc et immaculée. Il avala sa salive. Il n'était pas gay, mais il se savait depuis quelques temps déjà attirer par le génie, il avait des désirs, des fantasmes et une pure envies de prendre soin de cet homme si frêle et naïf. Voir ainsi son corps éveillait en lui des pulsions qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir en lui, cependant il ne savait pas si Spencer répondrait à ses sentiments et craintif à ce niveau-là, il n'oserait jamais oser un pas sur ce terrain, il le savait. Il se reprit, il était là pour épauler Spencer et seulement pour ça. Il aida Reid a enlever complètement sa chemise, retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis s'attaqua au pantalon. Il défit la ceinture et déboutonna lentement le pantalon. Il ne savait pas comment Reid réagirait, mais apparemment, cela ne sembla pas gêner le génie qui se tortilla pour sortir lui-même de son vêtement. Derek l'aida. Spencer était désormais en boxer noir, il attrapa les draps et commença à les tirer pour s'enfouir dedans. Le brun le regarda faire.

- Bon, je serais dans ton salon. Bonne nuit bonhomme. Indiqua Derek en guise de bonne nuit. Il s'apprêta à partir quand Reid le retint.

- Mon canapé n'ai pas fait pour dormir dedans, si tu veux absolument dormir ici, tu n'as cas te coucher avec moi, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux.

Morgan fut surpris, mais accepta l'invitation et se déshabilla lui aussi pour se retrouver en boxer. Il se glissa dans les draps en guise de réponse silencieuse.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration de son acolyte, il était là, quasiment nu à ses coté et s'endormait progressivement. Derek n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tendre un peu le bras pour rencontrer la peau laiteuse de son ami. Il avait eu si peur pour lui, si peur de le perdre. Ses sentiments qu'il avait réussi à enfouir, ou à camoufler comme étant un sentiment de protection, de bienveillance, ceux qu'un grand frère aurait pour son cadet, était loin de n'être que ça, c'était beaucoup plus fort, c'était de l'amour. Oui Derek était amoureux du petit génie. Mais ils étaient deux hommes, deux amis, deux collègues de bureaux, autant dire que les chances pour qu'il espère avoir une relation avec lui était bien mince.

Il fut sortie de ses pensées quand une main attrapa la sienne. C'était Spencer, qui amenait la main chocolat jusqu'à son torse. Morgan put sentir le cœur de son ami battre, il fut aussi impressionné par la douceur de la peau qu'il avait tant voulu toucher. Elle était fine.

- Je suis vivant Derek, je vais bien, alors arrête de grincer des dents.

Derek sourit et enfouit ses pensées déviante.

- Désolé sexy boy.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'endormir, épuisé de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

* * *

Je m'en remet à vos critiques, n'hésitez surtout pas sur les remarques si vous en avez, sa me permettra de m'améliorer et de vous offrir d'autre texte bien meilleurs.

j'espère que ça vous à plu quand même ^^ je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Je vous avais dit que la suite arriverais vite ^^

Merci pour vos Review, elle me font extrêmement plaisir, j'essaie de corriger le max de fautes d'orthographes, et de garder les personnages et leur personnalité (je pense que pour ce chapitre j'ai légèrement dévié, ou exacerber les caractères, veuillez me pardonner ^^ héhé). Cette fois je me suis concentrer sur les dialogues et j'espère que j'ai garder un bon niveau car j'ai finit de l'écrire à 5h du matin et on ne sais jamais ce que peut faire le cerveau.

Bon quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture et amusez vous bien ^^

* * *

Derek se réveilla en pleine nuit, il avait chaud, atrocement chaud. L'été n'était pourtant pas encore arriver, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui tenir aussi chaud ? Il cligna des yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais fut dans l'incapacité d'effectuer son mouvement. Le responsable c'était Spencer, qui apparemment aimait beaucoup bouger dans son sommeille puisqu'il se retrouvait coller à son collègue, un bras sur sa poitrine, le bassin coller à sa hanche et les jambes emmêler entre les siennes. La tête du jeune était pourtant éloigné de la sienne. Derek jugea que pour un homme qui devait se coucher 95% du temps seul dans son lit deux places, avait pris des mauvaises habitudes, notamment celle de ne pas rester à sa place et d'empiéter allègrement sur le territoire voisin. Ce n'est pas que ça dérangeait beaucoup le brun ... MAIS OH MON DIEU, l'entrejambe de l'objet de ses désir était collé contre lui et les deux fines jambes s'étaient accroché de façon tentaculaire à ses cuisses musclé. Déjà qu'il s'efforçait de résister à ses pulsions, mais là, il perdit légèrement confiance en lui, comment allait-il supporter de rester coller à son corps toute une nuit sans tenter quelque chose ?

Non, Reid était prude, il le savait, ce n'était qu'un malheureux problème de circonstance. Reid dormait, il avait fait ça inconsciemment, réveillé jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi oser, du moins pas avec lui. Le jeune docteur n'avait jamais dit qu'il était homosexuel ou même bisexuel, ce qui était le cas du brun. Donc part défaut il devait le considérer pure hétéro. Il s'en persuada, mais au moment où il allait enfin arriver à se rendormir Spencer bougea. Qu'il soit damé, dans le mouvement l'entrejambe du jeune agent s'était frotté de façon assez appuyée contre lui. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Quelle torture !

Le lendemain matin, Spencer se réveilla doucement grâce à la bonne odeur de café qui venait lui titiller les narines. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa cuisine, il vit Derek affairé à faire des pancakes.

- Hello mon petit génie. Installe toi.

- Salut Derek.

Il s'installa devant la table de sa cuisine, elle était remplie de chose à manger. Il y avait des croissants et des pains au chocolat, une baguette, du beurre, de la confiture, du sirop d'érable pour les pancakes et devant lui un café que venait de lui servir Derek et un verre de jus d'orange. En plus simple, une véritable table de roi.

- Merci pour toutes cette nourritures, mais je ne mange jamais beaucoup le matin.

- Tu dois pourtant être affamé non ? Moi j'aime me faire un bon repas, je sais jamais si je vais pouvoir manger à midi.

- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai faim.

Plus tard les deux hommes arrivèrent au BAU. Hotchner interpella Reid.

- Reid, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit de prendre quelques jours. Grogna-t-il de sa parfaite voix glaciale.

- Je sais, mais j'ai des trucs à récupérer et à finir sur mon bureau, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps, après je disparais.

Le chef de l'équipe opina, mais fit bien comprendre à son agent que s'il s'éternisait plus de deux heures dans les bureau du BAU il viendrait lui-même lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'il déguerpisse. Spencer se dépêcha de réaliser son travail en retard et au bout d'une petite heure, décida de prendre une pause avec un bon café. JJ arriva sous peu.

- Salut, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va et toi ?

- Oh moi ça va toujours. Dit-elle en souriant. Alors, comme ça Morgan a dormit chez toi ?

- Oui.

- Et alors tu me racontes pas ? Je suis sûr que tu as du croustillant à me mettre sous la dent. Ricana-t-elle impatiente.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Répondit tristement Reid.

- Ah bon ?

- Non il voulait rester, mais dormir sur mon canapé, alors je l'ai invité à partager mon lit, de toute façon mon canapé est minuscule.

- Et il n'est pas venu se coucher avec toi ?

- Si si il est venu, après j'ai tenté de me rapprocher comme tu me l'avais suggéré, mais il restais impassible, j'ai tenter d'amorcer un premier contact.

- Et ça n'as rien donné !

- Nan nada.

- Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas clairement ce que tu penses. Tu te fatigues à faire des trucs qui te frustre. Je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt.

- Mais je pourrais jamais lui dire ce que je pense, c'est trop gênant.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as cas lui sauter dessus. Au moins il comprendrait.

- Non je pourrais jamais. Dit JJ tu veux pas lui parler ?

- Quoi ? Non débrouille to...

- Merci JJ je te le revaudrais. Fit-il prestement avant de filer attraper ses affaires et déguerpir des bureaux.

Émilie intriguer par les têtes étrange que faisait ses deux camarades dans la salle des cafés s'approcha, elle fut surprise de voir Reid partir en trombe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

- Oh si tu savais, ils y en à qui ne sont vraiment pas dégourdit ici. Souffla-t-elle.

- C'est à dire ? Développe je veux tout savoir.

- Logiquement je suis censé garder le secret, mais bon. C'est Derek et Spencer, il se cherche, mais ne se trouve pas.

- HAHAHA le coureur de jupon et notre doc coincé ? J'y aurais pas cru.

- Si si je t'assure. Tu te souviens de la tête de Derek quand Reid était en danger ? Ok on était tous inquiet, mais lui il suait par tous les pores la peur de le perdre.

- Oué c'est vrai.

- Et puis ça fait déjà longtemps que Spencer est amoureux de Morgan, mais il est pas assez dégourdit pour se déclarer et Morgan est tellement aveugle qu'il ne voit pas qu'il lui fait des avances.

- C'est mal parti leur affaire.

- Je te le fais pas dire. En plus maintenant je dois aller parler à Morgan.

- Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger, j'ai une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête.

- Je t'en pris fais toi plaisir.

De son côté Spencer était partie vers la bibliothèque, endroit qu'il appréciait toujours. Il voulait se dénicher quelques ouvrages intéressants à déguster pendant sa journée de repos. La télé était plus qu'ennuyeuse et il ne faisait vraiment pas beau dehors pour qu'une sortie soit vraiment agréable. Il y avait trop de vent et Spencer n'aimait pas le vent, ça emmêlait ses cheveux qui venaient lui cacher la vu à la moindre bourrasque. Il n'avait jamais compris comment les filles pouvaient supporter d'aussi longue chevelures, cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devrai bientôt aller chez le coiffeur.

Quoi qu'il en soit il se précipita chez lui pour rester au chaud et se détendre. Il avait une journée de repos forcer, il n'allait pas la gâcher. En fin d'après midi, sa sonnette retenti. Il alla ouvrir, intriguer, il n'attendait personne pourtant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek légèrement affolé. Ce dernier attrapa le docteur par les épaules en le repoussant dans l'appartement, ce qui surpris Reid.

- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fai...

- Tu as des problèmes ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Je serai toujours la pour toi tu sais.

- J'ai des problèmes ?

- Tu as des problèmes !

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes.

- Tu n'as pas de problèmes ?

- Non qu'est-ce qui te prend.

- Pourtant on m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, et que c'était grave.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire ?

- Oui.

- Mais non je n'ai rien à te dire de particulier.

- C'est pas ce qu'on m'as fait comprendre !

- Qui ta dit ça ?

- Émilie et JJ.

Spencer repoussa son collègue et se retourna pour s'éloigner de quelques mètre.

- C'est pas important. Dit Spencer.

- Dans ce cas tu peut me le dire.

- Non ça ne te regarde pas vraiment.

- Pas vraiment ? S'inquiéta Derek.

Reid alla dans sa cuisine servir un café à son collègue, enfin c'était surtout pour le fuir. JJ lui avait fait un sale coup, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle oserait. Derek le suivi.

- écoute beau gosse, je me ronge les sangs depuis que j'ai cru te perdre, j'ai peur que ça se reproduise. Alors parle moi.

- J'ai faillit reprendre du Dilaudid. Fit d'une voix basse Spencer. Derek marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'exploser.

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est grave Spencer, tu en as pris ? Grogna Morgan énerver en saisissant le jeune docteur.

- Non. Mais j'y est pensé.

- Bon, je vais rester chez toi jusqu'à ce que je soit sûr que tu ne risque pas de replonger, tu m'attend là je vais chercher quelques affaires.

Morgan partie en vitesse de chez Spencer. Ce dernier n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme pseudo prétexte. C'était bien sur totalement faux. Mais c'était clairement une mauvaise idée de faire croire à son collègue qu'il allait peut être replongée. Il attrapa le combiné et appela JJ sur le champ.

- Spencer ?

- JJ je suis trop stupide, je suis dans la merde là. Fit-il affolé.

- Hein mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Morgan à débarqué ici pour me poser des questions et je pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais alors je lui est dit que j'avais faillit reprendre du Dilaudid. Tu sais bien que je suis nul pour mentir ! Je savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Non mais Spencer franchement t'as un QI de 160 et tu n'es pas capable de trouver mieux que ça. Si on t'as envoyé Morgan c'est pour que tu te déclare, pas pour que tu invente un mensonge.

- Je sais pas quoi faire, faut que tu m'aide.

- Non tu sais quoi j'en es ma claque, débrouille toi.

JJ raccrocha au nez de son ami, non pas par méchanceté, mais bien parce qu'il fallait qu'il commence à se débrouiller tout seul.

* * *

Je dois avoué que j'ai dévié de ce que je voulais faire initialement mais franchement je ne regrette pas, perso moi ce chapitre me fait vraiment trop rire et je pense que la suite va être assez sympa aussi (navré le Lemon sera à la fin ;) mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous réserve du croustillant et de quoi se mettre sous la dent ^^)


	3. Chapitre 3

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier de vos reviews et de répondre à ceux que je n'ai pas put répondre.

Reid-Morgan : Merci pour tes deux reviews ^^ en ce qui concerne la longueur de ma fic je te propose de lire la suite de mon message pour connaitre les changements

zess777 : Merci aussi pour ton commentaire, ça fait chaud au coeur quand on voit le mot "génial" dans une reviews. Je ferais attention à mettre les tirets comme il faut (des fois j'en oublie :/ ) Et de préciser d'avantage les sentiments de Reid en Dialogue.

Merci à tout le monde ;)

Bon vu qu'apparemment vous ne voulez pas que ma fanfic se termine trop vite, j'y ait réfléchie et j'ai décider de l'allonger j'avais prévue de m'arrêter à 4 chapitre et bien je suis désormais partie pour vous en faire au moins 8 (bref je double). Du coup j'ai du refaire mon chapitre trois pour qu'il accepte une suite. Je ne sais pas si vous attendez la "Milk-Partie" entre nos deux chouchou mais il faudra attendre ^^.

De base je ne voulais pas faire une longue histoire. Car étant ma première fanfic sur CM, j'ai encore du mal à manipuler les personnages mais je trouve que je m'en sort pas trop mal et je ne pense pas les faire trop OCC, je pense donc pouvoir me permettre d'allonger mon histoire.

Je suis aussi en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle histoire sur ce couple (que j'avais d'ailleurs commencer avant de poster cette fic, mais comme ça ne me plaisait pas je suis toujours en train de bosser dessus) et je pense peut être fusionner les deux histoires que j'ai en tête ce qui me faciliterais la tache car je m'en sort pas pour l'autre. Donc il est possible que je fasse 5 ou + de chapitres à la suite qui seront sous un jour beaucoup plus sombre qu'actuellement (je ne vous en dit pas plus)

Bien sur si je fait tout ça c'est parce que j'en est envie ;)

Ensuite j'ai une petite question ^^ j'ai envie de faire une fanfic avec le couple Hotch/Morgan déjà parce qu'il n'y en à pas dessus, et que ça m'amuserais bien de les mettre ensemble pour une fois. Mais à votre avis, étant tout les deux des dominants, qui devrais être soumis dans le couple ? (au pire j'ai qu'à faire deux histoires H/M et M/H) bon je sais que ce couple n'est absolument pas prisé mais j'en est rien à F...

Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire tranquille ^^

* * *

Morgan arriva à l'appartement de son petit protéger. Ce dernier était assit sur son canapé à se ronger les ongles. Le brun prit ça pour de la honte et du stresse, il s'approcha après avoir déposé son sac et refermé la porte, et s'agenouilla en face de son ami. Il prit un ton compatissant et compréhensif, il ne fallait pas le braquer sinon il se ferrais virer.

- Je suis désolé de mettre emporter tout à l'heure, mais je m'inquiète beaucoup. Je vais t'aider, ok ? Allez dit moi pourquoi tu as voulu reprendre de la drogue, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

De manière machinal il avait déposé sa main sur la cuisse de son ami. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et au bout de quelques minutes Derek reprit la parole.

- Bon, je suppose que tu en as chez toi. Alors dit moi où tu la cache.

- Je... sais pas. Répondit Spencer d'une voix faible, ne sachant pas comment démentir les faits et les dires.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna Derek.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire c'est ça. Bon, dans ce cas je vais chercher jusqu'à trouver.

Derek se leva et alla vers la cuisine pour commencer à fouiller et trouver le Dilaudid. Spencer resta sur son canapé pour réfléchir à un moyen de rétablir la vérité sans prendre le risque de se dévoiler. Il entendit un bruit, son collègue avait sortie toutes la nourritures des placards et du frigo et fouillait, examinait chaque potentiel endroit où la drogue pouvait se trouver.

Il s'allongea sur les cousins, le temps que Derek fouille toute les pièces, lui devait pouvoir trouver une parade, du moins il espéra. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser son ami retourner sa maison alors qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune drogue chez lui, mais tant pis. Il entendit son collègue fouiller les tiroirs du salons, les faisant claquer rapidement à chaque fois qu'il les refermaient n'ayant pas trouver de seringue ou de fiole contenant le produit illicite.

- Tu ne veux vraiment ne pas me facilité la tache Spencer ? Demanda Derek.

- Hum non. Répondit Spencer en manquant de pouffer tant la situation était excentrique.

- TSSS. Je trouverais sexy boy, je trouverais et je te sauverais des griffes de ton passé et de tes peurs.

Là Spencer manqua vraiment de rigoler, certes c'était pas comme si il se faisait confiance à 100% Preuve en est il avait exiger à ne recevoir aucun narcotique ou anti douleurs quand il avait été infecter. Mais son passé, il l'avait quelque peu accepter et du moins aujourd'hui il allait de l'avant.

Derek fila vers la salle de bain là aussi la fouille était longue et chaque boite de médicament devait être ouverte et vérifié, chaque produits et chaque recoins était passé au crible. De son coté Reid toujours allongé perdait son esprit dans ses songes. Il avait totalement dévié et ne réfléchissait plus sur comment faire comprendre à Derek que l'histoire de la drogue c'était du pipeau, mais plutôt au faite que Derek était chez lui et qu'il allait rester dormir, avec lui une nouvelle fois, il sourit à cette pensée. Il arriverait bien à aguicher suffisamment le beau brun musclé pour qu'il le prenne enfin dans ses bras.

Soudain il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit. Il se redressa.

- Derek ? Appela-t-il inquiet.

Ne recevant pas de réponse il se leva pour chercher son ami et le vit dans sa chambre, concentrer sur quelques choses. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

- Je te profile.

- Quoi ?

Spencer le retourna en vitesse et vit qu'il tenait un livre.

- Hé mais c'est mon journal, c'est personnelle, tu n'as pas le droit de le lire. Grogna t-il en essayant de cacher les pages que le brun était en train de lire.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y à des indices dedans.

- Nan il n'y à rien du tout ! Rend le moi Morgan. S'énerva le plus jeune.

- S'il n'y a rien alors laisse moi le lire. Justifia Morgan.

- Pas question.

Spencer essaya de sauter sur Morgan pour que par surprise il relâche sa prise sur le journal, mais retomba sur son lit après que le brun se soit décalé d'un pas. Ce dernier fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour lire tranquille, suivit de près par Reid qui tambourina à la porte.

- C'est pas drôle Morgan, lie pas. MORGAN !

- Patience sexy boy je ne suis qu'au début pour l'instant.

Dans le journal, Spencer écrivais brièvement ses pensées à peut près tout les deux, trois jours et bien évidement beaucoup de page parlait de Derek et de son amour pour lui, de certains de ses fantasmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait honte si Derek venait à lire ça. Bon Derek était au début, et le début ne comportait pas encore des pages explicite sur ses sentiments. Il avait encore le temps de tenter d'ouvrir la porte et de sauver sa vie privé mentale.

Bon plusieurs option s'offrait à lui. Défoncer la porte, enlevé la serrures, crocher la serrures. Mais inquiet et n'ayant pas le temps de trouver un tournevis ou un objet capable d'ouvrir la serrure, il opta pour la première option, la défoncer.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et fonça, épaule en avant percuter la porte. Il s'écrasa tel un moucheron et s'écroula au sol en geignant de douleurs. Il se reprit rapidement, si l'épaule n'avait pas marcher, un coup de pied devrais faire l'affaire. Certes il n'avait pas le talent de Morgan pour le défonçage de porte, mais il espérait pourvoir y arriver quand même … En vain, il se débrouillait comme un manche et venait de s'exploser le pied. Il grogna de douleur.

Derek ouvrit la porte en sourcillant. Il alla pour poser une question au docteur, mais se dernier se précipita pour attraper son journal et filer en boitant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas tout lu. Hurla Spencer. C'est mon journal, ta pas le droit de le lire.

La situation était catastrophique. Morgan avait réussit à faire braquer Reid, se qui n'était pas son objectif. Il devait l'aidé à se sortir de se problème de drogue, mais si Spencer refusait son aide cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas pensé que le docteur réagirais aussi violemment, mais de toute évidence le journal contenait des informations, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voient.

Le brun alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et tenta de réfléchir à une approche plus constructive. De toute évidence il avait fait des erreurs. Sa première erreur avait été de s'énerver la première fois que Reid le lui avait dit. Il était partie en trombe, alors que s'il était rester il aurait pu faire davantage parler son docteur. Sa deuxième erreurs avait été de fouiller l'appartement de Reid au lieu de l'interroger. Reid ne devait pas être du genre à se confier aussi facilement, il aurait du le pousser un peu plus. Maintenant il allait devoir attendre que Reid se calme.

De son coté le docteur, s'affolait, et si Derek avait vu les dernières pages ? Il sortie une boite de sous son lit, elle contenait un cadenas mais qui n'était pas attacher. Dedans il gardait quelques souvenir, la lettre de Gideon par exemple, des photo … il y déposa son journal et referma la boite, la verrouillant cette fois ci. La clé était cacher sous une latte de parquet dans un coin de la chambre, le genre d'endroit où si on ne marche pas dessus, on ne sais pas qu'il est défaillant. Il souffla un bon coup avant de débarquer de façon, plus énervé qu'il ne l'était, dans son salon pour interroger Morgan.

- Dit moi ! Tu as lu quels pages de mon journal ? Grogna Spencer en croisant les bras.

Morgan surprit se retourna vivement pour faire face à son collègue.

- Les premières pages. Répondit-il calmement

- Juste les premières pages ?

- Oui. Enfin j'ai voulu lire la fin aussi mais c'est à ce moment que tu as commencer à essayé de défoncer la porte. Avoue le brun.

Reid souffla de soulagement, ça voulais dire que Derek n'avait pas vu les pages qui parlait de lui. Il pris alors un ton plus enjoué en sentant son ventre gargouiller.

- Ok, bon c'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai faim, je connais un bon restaurant mexicain qui utilise des piments et des épices de très bonne qualité. Ça te dit, dit aller ?

Morgan fut surprit de se retournement de situation. Manger au restaurant n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, mais Reid s'ouvrait naturellement à lui, malgré le clash qu'ils avaient eu. Il ne fallait pas perdre cette nouvelle confiance, il accepta donc d'accompagné son sexy boy.

* * *

Alors ? ça vous à plu ? la suite pour bientôt promis ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires ^^ ça me fait très plaisir.

amusez vous bien avec cette suite ^^

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Derek logeait chez Reid. Il avait eu beau chercher il ne trouvais aucune trace de drogue, mais en cherchant la nuit pendant que Spencer dormait, il avait trouver une boite en bois fermer d'un cadenas. Il avait eu beau chercher dans l'appartement la clef, il n'avait rien trouver du tout. Il en déduit que c'était dans cette boite qu'il cachait sa drogue, quand il lui avait demander d'ouvrir Spencer avait refuser de façon catégorique à chaque fois. De plus il agissait bizarrement.

C'était louche, il allait devoir en parler à son supérieur, vu que Reid ne voulais rien lui dire, peut être sous pression il avouerait et se laisserais aidé une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas d'affaire urgente en ce moment, ce qui était plutôt pratique.

Le soir donc, Morgan frappa à la porte de Hotchner. Rossi était à l'intérieur, les deux hommes parlaient en buvant un verre. Il était très tard, ce n'était donc pas un problème.

- Entrer.

- Bonsoir. Fit Morgan en refermant la porte. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

- Je t'en prit assit toi. Invita Rossi en lui désignant une place. Raconte.

- C'est à propos de Reid. Je pense qu'il à recommencer à se droguer. Dit-il avec un air grave.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait replongé ? Fit Hotch. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Et bien Émilie et JJ son venu me voir pour me dire qu'il se passait un truc grave avec lui. Et que je serais sûrement la personne à qui il se confirait plus facilement. Ça m'as étonner vu que JJ est plus proche de lui, mais je suis quand même allez le voir. Il m'as avouer avoir faillit replonger dans la drogue. Du coup je suis rester chez lui pour l'aider, mais il ne veux rien entendre. Il à un comportement très étrange. Par exemple il à une boite en bois sous son lit, fermer par un cadenas, a chaque fois que je lui demande de l'ouvrir pour voir si il cache la drogue là, il devient très agressif et s'énerve.

- Tu as chercher si la drogue pouvait être autre part ? Demanda Aaron.

- Oui j'ai tout fouillé, de fond en comble.

- Hum si il commence à replonger, il faut tout de suite agir. Affirma Rossi.

- Oui tu as raison, merci Morgan de m'en avoir parler, continue à le surveiller. Je vais lui en parler.

- Ok merci.

Morgan sorti et rentra chez Reid, soulager d'en avoir parler. Il voulait à tout prix aider son ami, il tenait tellement à lui, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs.

Spencer c'était endormit en boxer, et s'étalait de tout son long sur le lit sans être recouvert d'une couverture. Morgan leva les yeux au ciel. À croire que le sexy boy faisait exprès de l'aguicher de cette façon. Il allait devoir le bouger, mais en attendant, pendant qu'il se changeait, il s'autorisa à mater le cul bien moulé de son collègue, il semblait à la fois ferme et moelleux. Derek essaya ensuite de décalé le jeune homme. D'abord en essayant de pousser les membres, mais à chaque fois qu'il dégageait un espace la jambe ou le bras, venait empiété deux fois plus là place.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute il réussit à s'installer au coté du docteur, qu'il avait réussit à recouvrir de couverture. Spencer était en faite tout à fait conscient, il ne dormait pas, mais tentait de façon plus que maladroite de se rapprocher du brun, qu'il voulait tant. Il arriva à se coller suffisamment près du bel étalon. Ce dernier accepta sans trop de difficulté le frêle corps de son collègue et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, il devait se contenter de ça uniquement, il ne sentit cependant pas le sourire de Spencer. Ce dernier avait marquer un point.

Le lendemain, Hotchner convoqua Reid dans son bureau. La journée venait de se terminer. Morgan voyant que son supérieur allait parler au docteur, décida de rester dans les bureaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent. Il voulait savoir.

- Il y à un problème ? Demanda Reid inquiet de cette soudaine convocation, d'autant plus que son supérieur affichait un visage particulièrement fermer et froid.

- Morgan m'as parler de tes problèmes. Tu as reprit du Dilaudid ? Demanda t-il ?

- Quoi ? Non j'en est pas repris. Fit Reid inquiet.

- Tu as pris d'autre drogue ? Ou tu as juste penser en reprendre ? Grogna presque Hotch.

- Non Non, rien de tout ça. Répondit Reid au tac ou tac.

- Pourtant Morgan pense le contraire, il m'as dit que tu lui avait dit que tu avait faillit reprendre du Dilaudid.

- Oui, mais non. Bafouilla le docteur. Enfin écoutez, j'aime cette équipe et je ne veux pas la quitter, je ne veux pas replonger, et je ne suis pas en train de replonger je vous assure.

- Morgan dit que tu est bizarre en ce moment et que tu as une boite en bois chez toi que tu n'as pas voulu qu'il fouille.

- Je vous jure qu'il n'y à pas de drogue dedans. Justifia Reid en forçant la voix

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu as dit à Morgan que tu avait faillit replonger.

- Je ne peut pas vous le dire, j'ai dit ça comme ça c'est tout. Faite moi confiance, je vous jure que je ne me drogue pas.

- Alors dit moi ce que tu voulais cacher, sinon par sécurité je serais obliger de te mettre à pied pour un temps. Le temps qu'on soit sur que tu ne te drogue pas. Menaça Hotchner, de sa voix glacial.

- Si je vous le dit, je me ferais virer. Répondit Spencer, tête baissé et la voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi tu te ferais virer ? C'est si grave que ça ? Dit moi ! On peut en parler.

- S'il vous plaît fait moi confiance.

Hotchner se leva et pris une pile de dossier qu'il tapota sur la table.

- Très bien, pas la peine de revenir demain, tu est en mise à pied jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Quoi ?! S'indigna Spencer.

- Tu iras voir un psychologue...

- Non écoutez, je vais vous le dire, mais s'il vous plaît ne me juger pas et ne le dite surtout pas Morgan. Coupa Reid, en se levant, affoler de l'ampleur de la situation.

- Très bien je t'écoute. Se rassit le chef de l'équipe.

- S'il vous plaît, ne me renvoyer pas pour ça. S'inquiéta Reid.

- C'est bon, parle. Rassura t-il.

- Eh bien, c'est que je suis, arhum, enfin je suis amoureux de Morgan. Bafouilla Reid en baissant la tête et les yeux pour ne pas voir son supérieur. Je n'ai pas reprit de drogue depuis que j'ai arrêter. JJ connaît mes sentiments et elle m'as envoyé Morgan pour que je me déclare à lui, mais je pouvais pas, et il était insistant, alors j'ai mentis, mais comme je suis nul pour mentir, j'ai inventé cette histoire de drogue, mais je ne pensais pas que ça dégénérerais comme ça. Expliqua Reid en se tordant les mains dans tout les sens tant il était gêner.

- D'accord, et quand est-ce que tu pense lui dire à Morgan ? Demanda Hotch d'une voix plus chaleureuse.

- Jamais, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire. Répondit Spencer.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour cette histoire de drogue ?

- Rien de toute façon je sais pas comment mis prendre et je suppose que je suis virer pas vrai ? Demanda Spencer inquiet et triste.

- Non je ne te vire pas, écoute les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas toujours, je ne vais pas te virer pour ça. Je vais parler à Morgan pour cette histoire de drogue, si tu me fait la promesse de lui parler de se que tu ressens. Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher derrière des mensonges, il faut que tu affronte les choses. Et sinon il y à quoi dans cette boite en bois ?

- Des souvenirs, la lettre de Gideon et d'autre truc, j'ai aussi mis mon journal dedans, Morgan voulais le lire mais eu disons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. D'habitude je ne le ferme pas. En tout cas merci patron. Je suis désolé de vous causez autant de problème.

- D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Ricanât-il.

- Bien. Bonsoir.

Reid sortie du bureau, il vit que Derek était là et il évita son regard, longeant presque les murs avant de récupérer ses affaires et de filer en vitesse. Morgan se dirigea vers lui, pendant que Spencer se pressait davantage pour ne pas lui faire face. Heureusement il fut sauver par son chef qui appela Morgan.

- Alors, vous vous êtes dit quoi ? Demanda Morgan inquiet.

- Il n'as pas de problème de drogue. Répondit Hotch.

- Pourtant il m'as dit qu...

- Oui mais il t'as menti.

- Pourquoi il m'aurais menti, qu'est-ce qu'il à cacher ? Si il à un problème je serais toujours la pour lui, je suis près a faire n'importe quoi.

Hotch ricana.

- il a ses raisons, mais je te conseil de creuser jusqu'à se qu'il te le dise. Je pense que tu serais surprit.

- Où voulez vous en venir ?

- Tu verra. Répondit Hotch. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Répondit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils se demandant de quoi il parlait.

Il alla chez Spencer, qui en ouvrant lui tendit un sac.

- Rentre chez toi. Intima t-il.

- Que quo ?

Reid lui avait déjà fermer la porte au nez. De toute évidence ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il connaîtrai la vérité, il décida de rentrer tout penaud chez lui, des questions plein la tête.

* * *

Quand est-ce qu'il vont s'en sortir ? ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

voila la suite ^^ amusez vous bien ;)

* * *

Rossi, Hotchner, Garcia, JJ et Émilie, étaient dans la salle de réunion préparant la nouvelle affaire sur laquelle ils allaient travailler. Ils attendaient Reid et Morgan qui devaient arriver sous peu. Mais la discutions de l'équipe dévia.

- JJ tu savais que Reid était amoureux de Morgan ? Demanda Hotchner vu que le sujet déviait sur les deux agents en retard.

- Oui, il me l'avait dit. Répondit la blonde.

- Alors ça y ait c'est officiel ? Demanda Émilie.

- Ils sont ensemble ? S'interrogea Rossi. Je croyais qu'ils étaient encore dans le brouillard.

- Non je ne pense pas qu'ils soit déjà ensemble. Mon adonis me l'aurait dit. Fit Garcia.

- Vu comment ils sont peu dégourdit, ça risque pas d'arriver. Fit JJ.

L'équipe rigola.

- Bon on sais que Reid est amoureux, mais qui dit que Morgan pense la même chose ? Demanda Rossi affalé sur son fauteuil.

- Oh je t'en pris, tu n'as pas vu comment Morgan dévorait des yeux Reid. Fit Émilie.

- Moi c'est quand je le revoit au moins cinq fois plus impliquer et inquiet pour son état de santé que nous, on arrivait à garder la tête froide mais lui pas du tout. Rajouta JJ.

- Ah quand on parle du loup. Fit Garcias en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

Morgan arrivait du couloir les rejoindre.

- Reid n'est pas avec lui. Remarqua Émilie.

- Laissez leur du temps. Fit Rossi.

Hotchner ricana.

- Salut. Désolé pour le retard. Dit Morgan.

- Tu n'est pas en retard, c'est nous qui somme en avance. On a pas encore commencer. Fit Hotchner.

- Reid n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda JJ avec un regard en coin au deux autre filles.

- Bin non. Répondit-il légèrement étonner de cette question.

Morgan remarquai bien qu'il y avait un truc étrange avec ses coéquipiers. On aurais dit qu'ils savaient tous quelque chose que lui ne savait pas et qu'ils s'amusaient en diverse messe basse. Il s'assit et regarda le dossier.

Reid arriva peu après et la réunion pu commencer. L'affaire portait sur un tueur en séries qui s'en prenait au trio qui se promenait dans la rue, le plus souvent le soir ou en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de ressemblance entre les victimes, malgré qu'il semble choisir d'avantage les groupes de femmes, il arrivait à maîtriser les hommes. La seule condition qui semblait régir ses meurtres c'était le fait que toute les victimes se promenait en groupe de trois. Il utilisait une arme à feu et un couteau, et il avait déjà fait neuf victime à Charlottes city en une semaine.

L'équipe en déduisit que c'était un sadique sexuel, obnubiler par le nombre trois, il fallait trouver quel signification cela avait pour lui. Hotch ordonna d'être au jet dans une quinzaine de minute. L'équipe sortie pour prendre leurs sacs et partir vers l'aéroport. Reid n'avait pas regarder Morgan une seul fois de tout le briefing et le brun l'avait remarquer, mécontent de cette attitude, Reid s'éloignait de lui petit à petit et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier.

JJ et le Spencer sortirent en même temps. Elle était la seule personne à qui Reid parlait de ses secrets avec le plus de naturel, elle était donc la mieux placé, pour avoir des informations sur sa relation avec le brun à l'instant présent. Garcia occupait le même rôle avec son chevalier en chocolat.

- Alors, avec Morgan ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- C'est mort.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? S'interrogea t-elle.

- Hotch est au courant que je l'aime. Expliqua t-il.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien même si j'espérais avoir une petite chance avec Derek, les relation entre membre de l'équipe sont interdite. Je veux dire que maintenant c'est même plus possible de cacher quoi que se soit.

- Je ne pense pas que Hotch en tiendrais vraiment rigueur, il demanderais d'être discret parce que si Strauss le découvre.. Attend, tu pense avoir de vrai chance avec Morgan ? Elle lui donna une petit coup de coude.

- Je sais pas. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Il ces passé un truc ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bin il m'as caresser les cheveux l'autre jour. Avoua t-il en tordant ses mains. Tu voit on dormait ensemble et tout.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà ça ? Ricana-t-il.

- Alalala, tu me désespère Spen'c. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Comment ça peut te suffire.

- Bin quoi ? Sourit-il. Espérer plus, c'est un peu pathétique vu qu'on est deux hommes.

- Hé mais je croyait que tu le voulais pour toi non ?

- Oui, mais je ne me voile pas la face non plus.

Ils attrapèrent leur sacs et JJ saisit son téléphone pour passer quelques coups de fils et finir d'organiser l'arriver de l'équipe. Garcia appela son Apollon, ce dernier ce retourna.

- Appel moi ce soir j'ai un truc à te dire. Dit-elle avec une voix mielleuse qui fit rigoler le brun.

- No problème beauté. Je te ferais monter au huitième ciel. Ricana t-il.

- J'y compte bien.

L'équipe arriva au poste de police, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à se répartir les taches, Interroger les familles des victimes, établir un profils géographique, maîtriser les média. L'homme opérait tout les deux jours, logiquement il devrait recommencer le lendemain soir.

La journée se passa, les indices étaient maigres. Seul Reid avait réussit à établir le profil géographique de l'homme qui était peu large. Hotch les renvoya à l'hotel pour qu'il aille se reposer. Demain ils devraient encore fouiller des pistes qui s'avérerait peut être fausse. L'équipes souffla, ils étaient fatiguer et avaient bien envie d'une nuit de sommeille.

Morgan appela Garcia.

- Alors beauté ? Tu avait des choses à me confier ? Flirta t-il.

- Oh mon Apollon si tu savais, mais je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui à des chose à m'avouer.

- Ah oui ? Je ne voit pas quoi pourtant. S'interrogea t-il.

- Il y a un truc qui se passe entre toi et notre petit génie, pas vrai ? Gloussa-t-elle.

- Non non rien de particulier.

- Ne me ment pas, tu sais bien que je sais tout. Morgan rigola gêner.

- Ah on ne peut rien te cacher à toi princesse.

- Bon allez crache le morceau. Invita t-elle ?

- Très bien, je me livre, bon tu sais que je suis un homme à femme.

- Oui ça ce n'est pas très dur à deviner.

- Mais, j'ai un faible pour Reid. En faite non, je suis complètement fou de lui. Tu voit c'est pas juste une amourette de passage, je veux vraiment le posséder, prendre soin de lui, et l'avoir pour moi tout seul, tu comprend ? Dit-il rapidement pour éviter d'être couper.

- ENFIN ! S'extasia t-elle.

- Quoi enfin ? S'interrogea t-il.

- Tu avoue enfin que tu est amoureux de notre petit génie. Ça t'en aura prit du temps. Ricana-t-elle.

- Oui bin que veux tu, je suis pas du genre à avouer mes sentiments, je suis plutôt volage de base, moi. Et puis Reid est un homme, je veux dire c'est pas comme si j'allais le crier sur tout les toits. Grogna t-il peu content de la réaction de sa meilleurs amie.

- Oui Oui je comprend bien. Bon et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce que je compte faire ? Comment ça ? S'interrogea t-il.

- Et bien quand est-ce que tu compte le mettre dans ton lit ? Enfin te déclarer quoi !

- Ce n'est pas spécialement dans mes plans. Au faite, tu sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Il m'as mentit l'autre jour.

- Si il t'as cacher quelque chose, il faut que tu découvre ce que ces, et par la même occasion, te déclarer.

- Ça ne servirait à rien de me déclarer, il me repousserait à coup sur.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur figure toi. Avoua Garcia.

- Hein qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils troubler.

- Ah toi de le découvrir tout seul mon amour en chocolat. Allez je te laisse à tes réflexions, bon courage pour demain. Elle raccrocha rapidement.

Derek s'allongea sur son lit perplexe. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il tire cette histoire au clair. L'homme qu'il aimait lui avait mentit sur une chose grave et apparemment Hotch et Garcia savait pour quelle raison, mais ne souhaitaient pas la lui dire. Il se glissa dans ses draps pour continuer à penser à toute cette histoire. Il commençait à croire que peut être une relations avec son petit protéger n'était pas si loin que ça d'après ce que les dires de Garcia laissait sous entendre.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, il avait encore envie de sentir le frêle corps de son collègue contre lui, de toucher sa peau, de caresser des cheveux, d'enfin goûter à ses lèvres rose pâle, quand Reid les mordillaient pendant qu'il travaillais sur une affaire, elles devenaient plus rouge et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de les capturer. Même chose quand il passait sa langue pour les humidifier. Ou lorsqu'il passait ses cheveux derrière son oreille, Morgan avait toujours envie de venir les mordiller du bout des dents. Tout chez le jeune docteur lui donnait envie de le dévorer.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe se rejoint rapidement et continuèrent à explorer diverse pistes. En milieux d'après midi il fut décider que toute les patrouilles de police se promènent en civiles et par groupe de trois dans les rues cibles établie par le profil géographique. Ainsi peut être que le tueur attaquerais un groupe, mais n'ayant plus l'effet de surprise ils pourraient se défendre et agir rapidement pour l'arrêter. L'équipe du BAU forma aussi des groupes pour intervenir. JJ et Rossi faisait équipe avec un agent de police, Émilie et Hotchner ainsi que Reid et Morgan suivait le même schéma.

Le soir venue ce n'est pas moins que vingt-cinq équipe qui patrouillait dans la zone à risque. Ce soir, il aurait ce tueur.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils patrouillaient et le suspect ne devait pas tarder à se montrer. L'équipe de Reid, Morgan et une policière, s'aventurèrent dans des rues étroites. Ils discutaient brièvement restant sur leur garde. Reid n'avait pas vraiment apprécier que Hotch le mette dans la même équipe que l'homme qu'il aimait. La discutions était banal, mais la présence du brun le déconcentrait. Il était étonné de voir à quel point il aimait l'Apollon. Dans ses fantasmes, il lui aurait sauté dessus dans un long baisé langoureux et aurait pas la même occasion glissé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Morgan. Il le moulait si bien que c'était une torture pour le docteur, qui se mordillait les lèvres de désirs frustrer. Dans un monde merveilleux, Reid n'aurais pas à marcher au coté de son amour et d'une policière inconnue pour arrêter un monstre. Il se promènerait en flânant avec Derek, n'ayant pas peur de l'embrasser ou de le caresser. Profitant du moment. Mais non il devait marcher dans des rues poisseuse et froide, en ce concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour repérer d'éventuel suspect. Ce qu'il voulait c'était sauté sur Morgan et lui faire des cochonneries, car même Reid savait être pervers quand il le voulais.

Reid marchait donc distrait. Soudainement il entendit un cri de femme, puis un bruit sourd. Une grande douleur le prit. Coups de Feu, Hurlement. Silence Radio.

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

Voila la suite ^^

merci à tous pour vos commentaire ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas il vont arriver à se mettre ensemble je vous le promet ;) et ils vont faire plein de truc cochon (ça vous donne l'eau à la bouche hein ? ^^) huhuhuhu

bon sur ce, bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, est-ce maintenant qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ? ou pas ?

* * *

Reid courrait, il courrait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Jusqu'à ce que ses poumons s'arrache et que son cœur explose, que ses oreilles soit brûlé par le froid et qu'il s'écroule comme si son corps le lâchait. Il était dans les abîmes, tout était noir, sombre, lugubre, il pouvait sentir la mort et le sang, comme si elle lui collait à la peau. Peur, angoisse, frayeur. Reid était perdu dans ce monde sans vie.

Soudainement il entendit un son, c'était un murmure, mais où était-il ? Il ne voyait rien, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était, aucun moyen de se repérer et d'ainsi savoir d'où venait le son. Il voulu crier, hurler, mais sa gorge était sèche et serrer. Il sentit quelque chose le toucher. Il se retourna, il n'y avait rien, il n'entendais rien. On lui toucha le dos, il sursauta. La peur le prit aux tripes. Il angoissait. Il ferma les yeux très fort et s'accroupit en se bouchant les oreilles pour éviter d'avoir peur et se protéger, il se recroquevilla et sanglota dans les ténèbres

Spencer ouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois, puis tourna la tête. Derek était assit sur une chaise endormit, croisant les bras, sa tête tombait sur son épaule. Où était-il ? Pourquoi Derek était là ? Que c'était-il passer ? Il voulu parler, mais il ne put émettre qu'un faible son. Il recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réussit à appeler son ami.

- Derek... Derek... Derek. Appela-t-il d'une faible voix.

Le brun commença à s'éveiller. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que Spencer était réveillé. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses coté. Sa main passa sur la joue du plus jeune.

- Comment tu te sens beau gosse ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

- Je sais pas qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? S'interrogea Spencer.

- Le meurtrier s'est attaquer à notre groupe. L'agent Dina qui était avec nous est morte, il s'en est prit à elle en premier. Raconta t-il.

- Oh non.

- Après il t'as assommer, avant que je ne puisse réagir, tu es tomber sur le sol et tu tes cogner la tête.

- À c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi mal. Grogna-t-il.

- Non.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps de tirer qu'il m'avait déjà fait lâcher mon arme, on avait pas imaginer qu'il était aussi efficace. On à commencer à se battre, il prenait le dessus.

- Quoi ? S'affola Reid.

- Tu sais qui m'as sauver ? Ricana Morgan.

- Non je voit pas comment je pourrais le savoir j'étais dans les pommes. Grogna-t-il.

- Toi ! Sourit-il.

- Moi ? Mais je croyais que...

- C'est vrai que tu tes évanouie, mais tu as reprit connaissance rapidement. Tu as sauté sur le meurtrier pour qu'il me lâche, tu l'as à moitié étrangler et il à finit par tomber, tu tes cogner la tête une fois de plus, sur un rebord de trottoir.

- J'ai fait ça ? Moi ?

- Oui oui je t'assure.

- Je ne m'en souvient pas du tout. Reid se frotta le front.

- Tu ne peut pas savoir comment tu m'as inquiété. Il faut que tu arrête de me faire des frayeur pareils. Rigola Morgan.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Spencer en s'enfonçant dans son matelas

- Quand tu tes évanouit, j'ai vraiment eu peur, j'essayai de te réveillé, de te faire reprendre conscience, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Avoua Derek.

- J'étais juste évanouit. Justifia Reid.

- Oui je sais, mais j'ai eu peur. Tu te retrouve toujours blesser. Et puis c'est de ma faute, si j'avais été plus fort j'aurais pu mieux te protéger.

- Derek. Souffla Reid. Au faite je suis où ?

- Chez toi beau gosse. L'hôpital à préférer te faire rentrer après quelque examens. Si tu vomit ou que tu as des malaise tu doit y retourner. Expliqua Morgan.

- Comment je suis rentrer ?

- Je t'ai porter jusqu'à ton lit. Spencer ce mit à rougir.

- Fallait pas. Merci. Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

- Au faite, je sais que tu doit être fatiguer, mais ça n'intrigue, pourquoi tu m'as mentit sur ton problème de drogue ? Qu'est-ce que tu cache Reid ? Demanda t-il près à avoir une réponse.

- Écoute, c'est pas très important, je ne suis pas près à en parler de toute façon. Répondit-il.

- Arf, je ne saurais donc jamais ce qu'il y à dans ta petite tête ? Ricana-t-il, le prenant plutôt bien malgré son impatience.

- Hum.

- Bon allez repose toi sexy boy, faut que tu dorme. Moi je te laisse, je passe demain pour voir si tout vas bien. Fit Morgan en se levant et en partant.

Reid lui souhaita bonne nuit et se blottit de nouveau dans sa couette. Derek avait été là pour lui, il était heureux même si il n'avait aucune envie de voir le brun partir, il ne pouvait pas le retenir. C'était déjà généreux d'être rester à son chevet. Il entendit son ami remettre ses chaussures, se rhabillé puis attraper un trousseaux de clef.

Non il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il en avait marre d'être frustrer. Il se leva et courut dans son couloir jusqu'à se coller au dos de Derek qui s'apprêtait à partir, il le sera dans ses bras, fier de sentir le corps musclé de son ami et d'avoir son nez emplie de son odeur. Il réalisa se qu'il était en train de faire, Derek l'interrogea, il resta muet et immobile serrant le corps entre ses bras. Il fallait qu'il avoue ses sentiments, tant pis si il se prenait un râteau, tant pis si Derek le détestait par la suite, il avait besoin d'une réponse. Il n'avait plus envie de cacher son amour pour Derek. Il frotta son front contre le manteau du brun, puis prit une grande inspiration. Pendant ce temps l'Apollon attendit patiemment que son petit protéger décide de parler.

- Écoute , s'il te plaît ne me déteste pas, mais, .. Derek je suis amoureux de toi. Spencer cru s'étrangler sur la fin tant sa gorge était serrer par le stresse et l'angoisse.

Derek se retourna vivement après avoir entendu la déclaration. Avait-il bien comprit ce que le génie lui avait dit ? Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Il regarda Reid voulant s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve ou une illusion. Reid baissa la tête et posa une main sur le torse de Derek.

- Excuse-moi. Dit-il.

Spencer partie en courant, il bouscula en vitesse la porte de la salle de bain et s'affala au dessus de la cuvettes des toilettes pour vomir. Il toussa, cracha. N'ayant pas manger depuis longtemps il vomissait plus de la bile qu'une quelque-conque nourritures. Ça lui brûlait la gorge et donnait un goût acide et écœurant à sa bouche. Derek arriva rapidement derrière lui. Il posa une main sur le dos de son ami, il tremblait.

- Viens je t'emmène à l'hosto. Paniqua Morgan.

Il attrapa son ami par l'épaule et le guida jusqu'à la sortie, Spencer se sentait vraiment mal. Il le fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra rapidement en direction de l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent aux urgences, Derek saisit le poignet de son protéger qu'il trouvais trop lent à se déplacer, pour le traîner en vitesse dans les locaux et ordonner qu'on l'examine.

Ils durent ré-expliquer toute l'histoire au médecins et infirmières, puis Spencer fut emmener pour passer diverse examens. Derek devait attendre, une infirmière passa et l'informa qu'il ferait mieux de partir car de toute façon il allait garder le jeune docteur toute la nuit. Il sortie prendre l'air, puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Spencer était entre de bonne mains il n'avait pas à s'inquièter. Une fois arriver chez lui, il saisit son téléphone.

- Demande moi des chose salace. S'amusa Garcia en répondant à son meilleurs ami d'une voix pseudo-érotique ayant pour seul but de faire rire l'Apollon.

- Salut Déesse de la luxure. Répondit-il.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je suis un peu fatiguer, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, mais avant j'ai des questions à te poser.

- Si c'est à propos de Reid, tu connais déjà ma réponse. Siffla t-elle pour décourager son ami.

- Oui c'est à propos de lui, mais je crois savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire, parce qu'il me là dit.

- Bin alors ?

- J'ai besoin d'une vérification. Avoua t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas directement ? S'interrogea Péneloppe.

- J'ai du le ramener à l'hôpital pour faire des examens, il a vomit. Raconta le brun.

- Oh j'espère que ça va aller. S'inquiéta la jolie blonde.

- Oui je pense, mais il le garde une nuit pour être sur. Et sinon tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ? Derek s'affala sur son canapé en soufflant.

- Tu sais que mon système de renseignements n'est pas gratuit. Ricana-t-elle.

- Je t'offre une soirée avec moi, où je ne serais qu'à toi et n'aurais d'yeux que pour toi. Proposa Derek.

- Hum non. Répondit la petite vicieuse.

- Non ?

- Non ! C'est plus onéreux que ça.

- Que dirais tu d'aller dans le parc d'attraction à Seattle, tu sais le « Cross Dream », on y restera deux petits jour, à s'amuser, tout les frai pour moi.

- Hum non.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je veux quelques chose de plus spécial. Ricana-t-elle.

- Dit moi, ton prix sera le miens. Insista Derek.

- Une photo.

- Une photo ? Quel genre de photo ? S'inquiéta Derek.

- De toi, nu et bien exposer.

- Quoi ? Tu..

- Si tu m'en envoie une maintenant je te dirais tout ce que tu veux sur Spencer Reid.

Derek réfléchit. Il avait à peine entendu la confession de Reid, il avait parler d'une voix si basse qu'il n'était absolument pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Tu me promet que tu ne la montrera à personne ?

- Bien sur que non, ça ne restera qu'entre nous, promit juré. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrait pas te trahir mon chéri. Dit Garcia en prenant un air sérieux.

- Je te rappel. Dit Derek.

- À la bonne heure mon chou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Garcia reçu un fichier. Elle cru manquer un battement de cœur, non seulement Derek était parfaitement sculpter, mais très bien monter. Elle rougit, Derek voulais vraiment avoir des informations pour lui envoyer une tel photo. Même sans le vouloir, elle était très érotique. Elle appela son ami.

- Oh mon dieu quelle photo.

- C'était bien ce que tu voulais ? Grogna Morgan légèrement gêner.

- Oui, je la met directement dans un petit dossier qui ne t'en fait pas est protéger par nul autre que moi. Allez pose moi tes questions.

- Reid, il est amoureux ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui.

- De moi ?

- Oh tu ne sais même pas à quel point. Derek se tu un moment, alors comme ça Spencer était vraiment amoureux de lui ? Il cru rêver.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- À mon avis depuis pas mal de temps. Répondit Garcia qui sentait son ami plus qu'heureux.

- Pourquoi il ne me l'as jamais dit avant ?

- Et toi pourquoi tu ne lui à jamais dit. Demanda t-elle.

- Ça paraît évident, parce que j'étais persuader qu'il me rejetterais. Dit Derek.

- C'est la même chose pour lui tu sais. Expliqua Garcia.

- Oui, mais quand même. Grogna Derek.

Le téléphone maison de Derek sonna.

- Attend beauté on m'appel.

- Je t'en prit.

Morgan décrocha.

- Allo Morgan ? C'est JJ, je suis désolé ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on as finit la dernière mission, mais on en à une nouvelle.

- Quoi ? Mais on à, à peine put se reposer.

- Je sais mais on à pas le choix, rendez vous au bureaux dans une demi heure.

- Très bien à tout à l'heure.

Morgan reprit Garcia.

- On à une affaire !

Un peu plus tard l'équipe se retrouvais dans la salle de briefing. Il ne manquait que Spencer. Derek expliqua qu'il ne s'était pas sentie bien et qu'il avait du l'emmener à l'hôpital après qu'il est vomit. Les médecins le gardait en observation.

- Tant pis on fera sans lui. Ordonna Hotchner. Allez on prend le jet.

Derek n'avait aucune envie de partir en mission maintenant, il avait envie d'aller voir Spencer pour lui dire oh combien il l'aimait aussi. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de maintenant capturer les lèvres de Reid, de le prendre dans ses bras et de se laisser allez à des passions torride. En vain, ils avaient une affaire et Reid était encore à l'hosto, ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

* * *

Et là vous me dite NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOON pourquoi tu as fait ça ? héhéhé vous pensez bien que si j'ai rallonger mon histoire je vais pas les mettre ensemble directement ^^ ils en ont du chemin à faire avant de faire des truc cochon (bon ok j'arrête ^^)

N'empêche il à eu du courage notre petit Spencer adorer mouhahahaha ^^

Allez je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite et je vous laisse déverser votre haine sur moi dans les commentaires si le cœur vous en dit ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

Petit chapitre certes mais bon ^^

* * *

Spencer arriva au bureaux en fin de mâtiné, il venait s'excuser auprès de son patron de ne pas être venue plus tôt, car les médecins lui faisait encore une batterie de test. Apparemment il n'y avait plus de risque pour sa santé, mais il lui avait donner quelques médicaments.

Ne voyant personne, il se dirigea vers l'antre de Garcia, elle ne bougeait que très peu avec eux et devait donc être là. Elle incita le jeune docteur à venir s'asseoir. Elle lui tendit une chaise qu'il saisit avant de s'installer.

- Comment tu vas ? Je sais que tu est allez à l'hosto.

- Ça vas mieux maintenant. Je suppose qu'ils sont partie en missions.

- Oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas Hotchner ne t'en veux pas.

- J'espère bien, j'étais venue pour bosser, je devrais peut être les rejoindre. S'inquiéta Spencer.

- Hotch m'as dit que tu pouvais prendre un jour de repos, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, ils devraient être rentrer rapidement.

- Ok. Dans ce cas je vais rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. Bon courage. Dir Spencer ne se levant.

- Oh attend là beau gosse. Ricana Garcia.

- Oui ?

- J'ai réussi à faire chanter notre bel Apollon. Tu veux voir ? Ria t-elle.

- Oui vas y montre ! S'amusa t-il, elle arrivais toujours à avoir un tas de ficher compromettant et partager ce savoir était toujours plus ou moins utile.

Garcia tapa quelque chose sur son clavier jusqu'à ce que la photo apparaisse. Reid eut un mouvement de recule, puis ses joues commencèrent à rougir. Il bafouilla quelque chose, et ne remarquât pas le regard que Garcia lui lançait, trop subjuguer à regarder et détailler le corps parfait de son collègue. Il se mordilla la lèvres inférieur avant de lécher sa lèvre supérieur par gourmandise. Garcia imagina que Reid aurait sauté sur Derek si il l'avait eu directement en face.

- Et bin dit donc, je voit qu'il te fait de l'effet. Ricana Garcia en voyant Reid se tortiller sur sa chaise.

- Hein quoi ? Non pas du tout. Bafouilla t-il gêner.

- Oh, on ne peut pas me mentir à moi.

- Bon je vais y aller. Fit Spencer en voyant bien qu'il se révélait un peu trop auprès de son amie. Il entendit son téléphoner sonner. Il se retourna.

- Je te l'ai envoyé mon chou, allez rentre chez toi te reposer.

- Quoi mais je..

- Allez oust mon petit génie.

Reid partie de chez lui, il n'osa même pas ouvrir le message. Toute la journée il essaya de s'occuper, pour éviter de penser à Derek et sa photo. La veille il lui avait avouer ses sentiments et ils avaient fini à l'hôpital avant même qu'il ne réponde. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'en pensais Derek, mais espérait qu'au moins il ne lui en veuille pas. Il prit un livre et essaya de le lire, mais l'image de Derek nu lui revenait en pleine tête quoi qu'il lise. Il décida de faire son ménage et là non plus, il ne pu s'empêcher de voir Morgan dans sa tête, pour tout autre activité c'était la même chose, un film, Derek, une partie d'échec, Derek. La fin de la journée arriva, il se prépara vite fait quelque chose à manger, puis regarda son téléphone.

Il n'avait toujours pas regarder le message, si ça se trouve Garcia lui avait mentit et envoyé autre chose. Il se sentait ridicule à ne pas pouvoir regarder se foutu message. Mais quand il avait vu l'image de Derek, il l'avait trouver si sexy, il l'aurais dévorer sur place. Il alluma un peu de musique puis s'allongea sur son canapé en se recroquevillant un peu et regarda le message en ce demandant s'il devait l'ouvrir ou pas. Un long moment passa jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir. Il était déjà tard, peut être vingt-trois heures ou même plus. Il regarda longuement la photo, puis l'excitation commença à monter, il avait des papillons dans le bas ventre et une intense chaleur dans ses entrailles. Il mouilla ses lèvres et commença à se caresser la poitrine, enlevant carrément son pull et sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise tout en regardant la photo de Derek.

Ses mains commencèrent à glisser jusqu'à son ventre, puis son bas ventre, il défit son pantalon et glissa sa main jusqu'à son sexe déjà bien dur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de faire ça, bien qu'il le faisait de temps en temps, mais il le faisait encore moins en regardant une photo. Mais tant pis, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop de désir insatisfait. Il commença à gémir sous ses caresses, et n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir.

* * *

Ya des promesses dans l'air là je vous voit venir bande de coquine et coquin ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

Me revoilà avec la suite que vous apprécierez ou pas ^^

* * *

« Tu devrais passer chez Reid » c'était ce que JJ lui avait dit en lui tendant une clef. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus mais son sourire malicieux lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille.

L'équipe était rentrer assez rapidement de la dernière affaire où ils avaient du se rendre, à peine 24h avait suffit à appréhender le suspect. Autant dire que c'était une brillante victoire pour les agents. Chacun pouvait rentrer chez lui mais apparemment pour Derek ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de son petit protéger. Il n'avait pas prévue ça, même quand il avait reçu la clef, mais Garcia avait su suffisamment l'intriguer en lui disant « Tu devrais avoir une bonne surprise en allant chez Reid ». Définitivement il voulais savoir.

Il entra discrètement, il avait les clefs donc pas besoin de sonner. Il y avait de la musique, et quelques sons qu'il ne reconnut pas imédiatement. Il marcha discrètement dans la pièce pour rejoindre la source de ces bruits. Ce qu'il vit sur le canapé était vraiment exceptionnelle.

- Alors beau gosse on s'amuse ? Ricana Derek.

Spencer en entendant la voix, releva les yeux et commença à paniquer. Il s'empressa de cacher son sexe et son téléphone, où il regardais la photo nu de Morgan. Il s'affola.

- Morgan, écoute c'est pas ce que tu crois, qu'est-ce que tu fait là d'ailleurs ? Bafouilla t-il.

Derek sourit, puis contourna le canapé pour s'y installer, à coté de jeune homme à moitié nu et plus qu'embarrasser par la situation.

- J'ai bien vu ce que tu faisait, et avec quoi tu le faisait. Joua Derek. Reid baissa la tête.

- Écoute je suis désolé. Dit-il d'une voix basse. Tu me déteste pas vrai ?

Derek le trouvais trop mignon, Spencer avait avouer ses sentiments, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il était temps de lui en donner une. Il attrapa le bras dénudé de son ami et le tira vers lui avant de saisir ses lèvres en doux baisé chaste. Reid regarda ça de ses yeux grand ouvert comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore. Leur visage était proche, Derek plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles légèrement dilaté de son futur amant, puis il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Le baisé fut beaucoup plus passionné, Reid commençait à répondre et bientôt leur langue se goûtèrent pour la première fois. Spencer passa ses bras autour du coup de l'Apollon et celui-ci s'allongea presque sur le corps dénudé qui frissonnait sous lui.

- N'est-ce pas mieux qu'une photo ? Demanda Derek pour taquiner le malheureux docteurs.

- Tes con. Ricana-t-il en guise de réponse.

Leur lèvres se re-capturèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Elles étaient gourmande et avide de désir et de passion. Derek glissa ses doigts sur le corps mince de son nouvel amant, puis retira progressivement les derniers vêtements, le laissant nu sous lui. Spencer gémissait sous ses baisés, il commença à emmêlé ses jambes et à se frotter lascivement sur Derek, pour lui faire savoir qu'il en voulais plus. Derek relâcha les lèvres charnu du docteur et se redressa pour le contempler. Spencer se redressa lui aussi et commença à enlever le tee-shirt du brun. Ce dernier une fois un peu dévêtu, plaqua au canapé trop étroit le frêle corps du plus jeune, puis il fonça sur son cou pour le couvrir de bisous, de petits coup de langues et de morsures. Il entendit quelques gémissements, puis descendît rapidement jusqu'à la poitrine frissonnante, les petits bout de chair rose pointaient déjà et Derek les tourmenta davantage. Il jouait avec, avec sa langue et ses doigts, léchant, mordillant pinçant. Le corps sous lui se tortilla en divers gémissements plaintif et demandeur.

Son excitation monta bien vite, il n'aurait jamais cru que de voir Spencer nu lui ferais autant d'effet, il défit un peu son jeans pour libérer un peu son érection tendu. Puis il descendit progressivement sur le ventre et l'entrejambe de Reid qui enviait les caresses. Il le sentait un peu tendu, mais il n'en eut cure. Il passa un coup de langue sur l'érection déjà mouillé et bien tendu. La réaction qui s'ensuivit le réjouit. Spencer adorait ça. Il commença à lécher avec désir le sexe, avant de le prendre en bouche, un puissant gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Spencer. Il commença des vas et vient avec la bouche et sa main, le faisant grogner. Les hanches de Reid commencèrent à bouger, il avait envies que le mouvements s'accélèrent, il avait envie que Morgan le prenne en entier.

- Derek, Ah hum, arrête je vais, je vais.. bientôt. Souffla Spencer qui peinait à parler tant Morgan le faisait gémir.

Derek se recula, mais continua à caresser son génie. Le voir et l'entendre gémir était extrêmement excitant. Spencer affichait un visage si érotique qu'il aurait fait bander n'importe quels mecs. Derek avait très envie de voir Spencer jouir. Ce que le plus jeune fit très rapidement, il se cabra, ses jambes se tendirent et ses ongles se plantèrent dans son canapé. Derek sentie le liquide chaud lui coulé dans la main et entre ses doigts, puis il s'écoula entre les cuisses du génie qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- Alors c'était bon beau gosse ? Demanda Derek en s'approchant doucement du corps, qui subissait les sensations post-orgasmique.

- Derek ? Interrogea Spencer d'une voix faible, hésitante et curieuse.

Le brun embrassa son cher et tendre en un doux baisé qui fut directement accepter.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Chuchota Derek à l'oreille rougit de Spencer.

Reid écarquilla les yeux. Il en avait rêver, maintenant c'était la réalité. Il était tellement heureux, mais eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'on venait de lui dire que déjà on le tirait en avant pour le faire se lever. Sans lâcher son bras Derek l'emmena dans la chambre il le jeta rapidement sur le lit avant de sauter au dessus de lui pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêter. Ils s'embrassèrent et explorèrent de leur doigts la peau de l'autre. Spencer était en dessous et ça ne lui plaisait pas. De manière ruser il réussit à passer au dessus, il n'y avait pas que Derek qui avait envie de s'amuser. Lui aussi voulais donner du plaisir à son partenaire.

Il se frotta légèrement contre son amant puis il plaça son genoux entre les jambe de Derek et commença à appuyer l'érection encore enfermé du brun qui se mit à gronder de plaisir entre deux baisé. Le plus jeune commença à descendre sur le corps musclé qui se tenait sous lui. Il arriva bien vite devant l'énorme bosse qui déformait le slip de Derek. Il libéra la virilité et entendit grogner d'excitation son amant. Reid était un peu intimider, Morgan était très bien monter et il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Néanmoins, il passa timidement sa langue sur l'engin et procéda de cette façon plusieurs fois avant de venir taquiner le gland. Derek n'était pas vraiment satisfait, la plupart des femmes avec qui il couchait n'avaient pas vraiment peur d'utiliser leur bouche, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur à Reid, il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas être habituer, c'était plus de la frustration que de l'ennuie. Il pensa à un truc.

- Au faite Reid. Le concerner releva la tête. Tu as des préservatifs chez toi ? Demanda t-il.

Reid rougit un peu.

- Non je n'en est pas. Marmonna t-il. Derek laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en soufflant. J'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de les utiliser en général

- Je vais aller en acheter.

Il se leva et se rhabilla sous les yeux sidérer de Reid, puis partie en vitesse en jetant un petit regard à son amant. Spencer écarquilla les yeux, Derek l'avait laisser en plan, comme ça, en pleine action. Était-il si peu doué que ça ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ok mettre un préservatif était nécessaire, mais à cette heure-ci de la nuit, trouver un magasin ou une pharmacie ouverte se ne serait pas une mince affaire, à moins qu'il aille à un distributeur, mais il n'y en avait pas dans le coin. Il désespéra, son rêve venait de s'écrouler, Derek avait forcement du se rendre compte que coucher avec lui n'était pas normal et avait fuit, après tout ils n'étaient même pas obliger d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il saisit son téléphone.

- Allo. Décrocha JJ. La blonde faisait une petite soirée avec le reste de l'équipe, ils étaient actuellement dans un bar à siroter quelques verres.

- C'est Spencer. Fit une petite voix.

- Spencer ? Ça n'as pas l'air d'aller ? Tout l'équipe se retourna vers elle, ils savaient que Morgan était censé se rendre chez Reid ce soir.

- Bin Derek est venu, ça se passait bien entre nous, mais il vient de me laisser en plan. Pleurnicha presque le petit génie.

- Il t'as laisser en plan ? Répéta JJ juste pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passait.

émilie plaqua la main sur son front en murmurant un "qu'il est con" à l'intention des autres, Rossi leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Garcia manqua de s'étouffer avec son cocktail sous la révélation. Hotch se contenta de siroter son verre en imaginant la scène.

- Oui, c'est trop nul JJ, je suis sur que c'est de ma faute en plus, j'ai du faire un truc qu'il fallait pas.

- Mais non il n'y a pas de raison ! Il t'as dit un truc en partant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'il allait chercher des euh des préservatifs. Dit-il timidement. Mais à cette heure c'est pas possible. S'inquiéta t-il. Alors c'est forcement de ma faute, je l'ai fait fuir.

- Mais non, il est peut être vraiment aller en chercher, attend un peu. Essaya t-elle, pour le rassurer.

- Oué.

- Bon écoute je suis occuper là, attend le je suis sur qu'il vas revenir, il n'y a pas de raison, et il n'est pas si goujat à mon avis alors arrête de t'en faire. Elle raccrocha.

JJ expliqua la situation au autre qui ne manquèrent pas de faire des commentaires. Derek n'avait pas été très délicat sur le coup c'est sur.

De son coté, Derek cherchait une pharmacie ouverte ou un magasin. Mais il n'en trouvais pas, même en ayant fait plusieurs kilomètre. Il commença à regretter d'être partie, Reid devait l'attendre impatiemment et lui ne revenait pas, qu'allait penser le génie ? Certes mettre un préservatif c'était important, mais il avait surtout en tête de prendre un lubrifiant, n'ayant aucune envie d'utiliser de l'huile d'olive dont l'odeur l'incommodait, et n'ayant pas non plus envie de faire mal à Reid en n'en utilisant pas.

Il trouva finalement une drôle de boutique ouverte, c'était la première qu'il trouvait, il s'arrêta et entra en vitesse dans la boutique. Il fouilla les rayons et trouva son bonheur, il allait pouvoir rapidement rentrer retrouver son amour.

Spencer après le coup de téléphone décida de prendre une bonne douche, il pleurnicha un peu en ce demandant si Derek allait revenir ou pas. Son cœur se tordait à la dernière proposition, ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il avait enfin eut se qu'il désirait mais qu'en faite ce n'était qu'une erreur.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et alla se coucher, ça faisait déjà trente minute que Derek était partie, « il ne reviendra pas » songea Spencer.

* * *

Vous pouvez me tuer pour vous vengez du fait que j'ai coupé court le lemon mais si vous le faite vous n'aurez pas la suite ^^

aaaah je suis sur que vous me détestez ^^ et le pire c'est que comme je suis en pleine révision de partiels, il vas falloir attendre un peu pour la suite (oui je vous achève là je sais) déverser votre colére sur ce goujat de Derek si ça vous chante

Notez que j'arrive à la fin de mon histoire, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un ou des bonus à vous faire découvrir (à noter que les bonus mériterons leur rated M . je dit ça je ne dit rien ^^)

sur ce à la prochaine ;)


	9. Chapitre 9

Me revoilà avec un peu de retard avec la suite ^^ le voilà le Lemon ! xD

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Derek pesta contre lui-même, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide. Laisser Spencer en plan de cette façon n'avait vraiment pas été la meilleurs idées de son existence. Lui qui était généralement prévenant avait été cruellement maladroit. « Je suis un idiot » pensa-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage et son crane. Il était actuellement dans la chambre de Spencer. Ce dernier était partie se coucher, rien de bien étonnant quand vous attendez quelqu'un pendant plus d'une heure après l'avoir coupé en si bon chemin.

Quand il était arriver tout l'appartement était plongée dans le noir, c'était mauvais signe. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il ne put qu'entendre le souffle léger et doux du dormeur. Même en allumant la lampe de chevet il n'avait pas réagit. Le brun s'assit sur le lit en réfléchissant, devait-il le réveiller ? Là était sa grande question. En le réveillant il se doutait bien qu'ils ne reprendrais pas où ils s'étaient arrêter directement, il se ferais même sûrement engueuler ou rejeter, mais il était trop frustrer et avait trop envie de se faire pardonner pour attendre le matin. Il eut une idée.

Il se déshabilla entièrement, plaçant ensuite lubrifiant et préservatif sous un oreiller, il se glissa doucement entre les draps. Il dégagea un peu la couette du corps de Spencer. Il portait une vielle chemise et un simple boxer. Derek entreprit de détacher chaque bouton de façon lente et contrôler, il ne voulais pas le réveiller. Une fois le torse découvert, il passa doucement et très légèrement les doigts sur la peau brûlante.

Ses lèvres vinrent goûter celle de Spencer, un peu sèche. Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup délicatesse, puis il vint lécher le cou à sa merci, l'embrassant doucement, sa langue remonta jusqu'à l'arrière de l'oreille du dormeur qui tressaillit dans son sommeille. Il mordilla l'hélix avec douceur, pendant que ses doigts baladeur vinrent pincer doucement les tétons de Spencer. Doucement ils commencèrent à se gonfler devenant plus qu'appétissant pour Derek dont la langue mutine vint davantage tourmenter les petit bout de chair les suçotant et jouant avec, avec sa langue. Il entendit Spencer gémir doucement, il dormait encore, mais semblait ressentir les sensations.

Derek osa un suçon sur le bas du cou de Reid, il lui appartenant enfin, pas question que quelqu'un ne le lui vole. Tout en continuant d'embrasser le cou et en jouant avec un téton du dormeur, Derek glissa progressivement la main vers le bas ventre du frêle garçon. Il passa d'abord sa main au dessus du tissu et commença à masser la virilité. Il écarta légèrement les jambes de Spencer puis ses doigts rentrèrent sous le boxer et commencèrent à caresser le sexe. Derek entendit son dormeur gémir un peu, la verge gonflait progressivement entre ses doigts, il s'en réjouit et continua à exciter le corps de son amant.

Au bout d'un moment le sexe qu'il masturbait était tendu au maximum et devenue glissant, Derek passa sa main entre les cuisses de Spencer ne faisant pour l'instant que caresser. Le dormeur gémissait de plus en plus fort, se tortillant un peu mais dormait encore. Morgan lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Réveille toi mon prince. Souffla t-il.

Il faisait trembler le corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Il se réveillait progressivement. Quand Spencer ouvrit les yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois.

- Derek ? Murmura t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Derek vint l'embrasser tout doucement.

- Excuse moi petit prince. Sourit-il.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois goûtant la langue timide qui s'offrait à lui. Il se réjouit quand il entendit son amant gémir quand sa main bougea de nouveau sur sa verge et que son téton se faisait harceler par un doigt joueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Aaah. Gémit t-il.

- Détend toi, je me fait pardonner. Dit-il en lui embrassant le cou, le chatouillant.

- Quoi ? Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais, je croyais avoir fait quelque Aaah ssh chose qu'il ne fallait pas, ou que tu huum t'était tromper. Marmonna Spencer entre plusieurs gémissement. Aah qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

- Comment je pourrais me tromper, dés que je t'ai sous mes yeux je devient fou. Avoua Derek. Met toi sur le ventre.

Spencer se redressa, Derek l'aida à enlever sa chemise, dés quelle frôla un téton Spencer sursauta sous la sensation qu'il venait de subir. Il remarqua que le brun était en érection, il rougit un peu.

Une fois sur le ventre, il sentie Derek venir au dessus de lui et commencer à embrasser son dos, mordillant légèrement à certain endroit et descendant progressivement vers ses fesses. Tout en faisant ça, il caressait les cuisses et l'intérieur des cuisses pour l'habituer à une présence. Il passa doucement un doigt sur l'intimité de Spencer qui tressaillit. Puis il attrapa le lubrifiant et en versa une bonne dose sur la croupe du plus jeune qui tremblait un peu. Il passa doucement ses doigts entre ses fesses pour habituer encore une fois Spencer à cette sensation, il entra ensuite un doigt qu'il fit bouger délicatement pour détendre les muscles.

- Derek, c'est gênant. Se plaignait Reid un peu apeuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien je ne vais pas te faire mal. Murmura le brun à l'oreille de son prince. Je t'aime. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, détend toi juste.

Spencer gémit doucement, essayant de l'étouffer. Derek rentra un second doigt, et commença des vas et vient un peu plus profond tout en effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux pour continuer à détendre la chair brûlante qu'il sentait réagir sous ses assauts, se contractant un peu ou tremblant sous l'inconfort. Il entendit une nouvelle fois Spencer gémir, mais pas vraiment de plaisir. Il s'excusa pour la sensation peu agréable, mais indiqua qu'il allait bientôt trouver le point sensible. C'est peu de temps après qu'il le trouva, faisant crier le génie par la sensation de plaisir soudaine. Il continua à titiller l'endroit. Les hanches de Spencer se soulevèrent un peu comme une incitation à continuer. Derek de son autre main caressa le sexe tendu de son amant, qui gémit davantage.

- Arrête Derek, je vais, je vais, bientôt, Aaaah hum, jouir Aaah. Prévenu t-il. AAAah.

Reid éjacula en un crie, un peu étouffer, de jouissance. Derek l'avait pénétrer d'un troisième doigt et continuait à détendre l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier reprit son souffle, sa poitrine tambourinait et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Peu après il sentie les doigts se retirer, Derek l'embrassa doucement avant d'attraper le préservatif.

- Tu pense vraiment que je puisse être malade ? Demanda Spencer.

- Non mais on ne sais jamais, tu ne veux pas que j'en mette un ? Interrogea t-il. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

- C'est que j'ai lu que ça brûlait la peau. Avoua Spencer inquiet.

Derek ricana et acquiesça, il jeta le préservatif au sol, son génie devait sûrement pensé avoir plus mal avec une capote que sans ce qui en soit pouvait être vrai. Il versa un bonne dose de lubrifiant sur son sexe, déjà bien tendu et commençant à être douloureux. Avant de pénétrer le génie, il fit glisser sa verge entre les fesses du plus jeune pour le prévenir qu'il allait bientôt arriver.

- Tout vas bien se passer, détend toi et fait moi confiance. Le rassura Derek qui sentait bien que Spencer était tendu. Ça devait être sa première fois.

Il continua de se frotter, essayant de temps à autre de le pénétrer. Puis il commença à pousser un peu plus, il y alla doucement donnant de petit acoup pour pénétrer avec douceur son génie. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement, la douleur était supportable mais désagréable, il imagina bien vite se que ça aurait été sans lubrifiant.

Derek était en lui, il embrassa son dos, avant de commencer de léger vas et vient qui devinrent plus audacieux quand il sentie Spencer se détendre de plus en plus. C'était si bon en lui, si chaud, si étroit. Derek n'aurait pas imaginer pareil sensation. Ses coup de butoir devinrent de plus en plus rapide, il osa s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément et entendit Spencer gémir de plaisir, ça y ait, il avait toucher le point sensible. Il continua à tourmenter cette zone, sentant son génie trembler lascivement.

Il se retira au bout de quelques minutes et retourna son amant pour qu'il se mette sur le dos, il attrapa ses jambes et les soulevèrent un peu avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Les hanches de Spencer était surélever, et s'appuyait sur les genoux et les cuisses du brun, son corps était quant à lui affalé sur le matelas. Derek était pencher sur lui et l'embrassait avec passion tout en continuant les vas et vient de plus en plus lancinant, qui mêlait plaisir et douleur en un mélange étrange.

Spencer s'accrocha aux épaules de Derek et planta ses ongles griffant un peu le dos du brun qui d'une main masturbait le génie. Leur corps brûlait de désir, de plaisir, de passion, la jouissance s'approchait à grand pas, leur rythme était effréné.

- Spencer, je vais bientôt... Souffla Derek.

- Ensemble.

Quelque vas et vient plus tard, les deux hommes jouissaient ensemble, Spencer se cambra mettant sa tête en arrière, ses lèvres libérèrent un râle de plaisir. Derek le trouva particulièrement beau à se moment. Jouissant aussi, il s'enfonça profondément, en un dernier coup de butoir, entre les cuisses brûlante et humide de son amant, il gémit aussi.

Reprenant leur souffle progressivement, leur lèvres s'unirent en une multitude de baisé langoureux, leur langue jouaient entre elles sans plus s'arrêter.

- Je t'aime Spen'c. Murmura Morgan.

- Moi aussi.

Morgan voulu se retirer, mais il était toujours en érection, il regarda son amant, son corps devait être fatiguer par toute cette action, mais était-il d'attaque pour une nouvelle partie ?

- Vas y c'est bon. Confia Reid en répondant à la question muette que Derek se posait.

Le brun ricana, puis il attrapa le génie pour qu'il se redresse contre lui et qu'il s'accroche à son corps. Il commença de doux vas et vient en Spencer qui caressait doucement son dos. Ses mouvements devinrent plus rapide au fur et à mesure, c'était si bon. Fiévreux, le génie dégoulinait de sueur. La chaleur engendrer par l'acte le rendait fou, il bougea de lui même ses hanches accompagnant le mouvement. Leur corps se frottait l'un contre l'autre, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils désiraient ce moment. Derek jouit une nouvelle fois puis se retira doucement de l'antre de Spencer. Le sperme coula entre fesses et les sur cuisses de de ce dernier lui donnant une sensation poisseuse et sale, mais peut importe, ils s'allongèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, s'effondrant dans les plaisir post-orgasmique.

Un quart d'heure après, Derek emmena Reid dans la salle de bain, il fallait qu'ils se lavent et Derek avait bien comprit que la douche était petite et que cela permettrait une intimité plus que sensuel entre eux, offrant peut-être le loisir de découvrir davantage le corps de l'autre.

Derek frotta son génie avec du savon avant de le retourner pour s'occuper de ses fesses.

- Arrête, je peut le faire, tu n'as pas besoin de.. se plaignit Reid.

- T'occupe. Le coupa Derek.

Il rigolèrent, s'embrassèrent à nouveau et frottèrent encore leur corps de manière lubrique. Une fois sortie, Derek s'amusa a montrer le suçon à son amant, qui rougit. Puis ils allèrent se coucher se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

- Arrête ça ! Murmura Derek.

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- De grincer des dents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète, mais je te le dit tout de suite il n'y a aucune raison.

Spencer se tourna vers Derek et posa doucement ses mains sur son torse.

- hum tu voit les relations entre membres de l'équipe sont interdite alors...

- On fera attention et puis je pense qu'il ne faudra faire attention qu'à Strauss c'est tout.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Spencer.

- Mais oui ! Le rassura Derek.

Le brun serra fortement le plus jeune contre lui. Ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre, une douce mélodie.

Le lendemain, il arrivèrent en même temps au bureau, Garcia sauta directement devant eux pour les saluer et tenter d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé, déjà Spencer avait l'air fatigué. Garcia s'étonna.

- Tu porte une écharpe toi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ah eu oui j'ai un peu froid. Répondit-il gêner.

- Froid ? On est au printemps et il fait super chaud dehors. Dit JJ en s'asseyant sur une table à coté du duo.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Ricana Émilie en attrapant le tissus sur le cou de Spencer pour le lui enlever.

- Rend la moi. Demanda Spencer plaintivement.

Derek, Garcia, JJ et Émilie rigolèrent doucement en voyant l'air affolé de leur génie.

- Il voulais absolument la mettre ce matin. Indiqua Derek.

Spencer se tourna vivement vers lui en le foudroyant du regard style « tu dis quelque chose, je t'étripe avec mes dents dans la seconde qui suit » car il était clair que cette petite phrase sous entendais que ce matin ils étaient ensemble et que Derek savait l'origine de sa cachotterie.

- Au mais que vois-je ? Un suçon ? Sourit Émilie en abaissant légèrement le col de la chemise de Spencer.

- Oh mais oui c'est un suçon. Justifia JJ en regardant de prés la marque pendant que Reid essayait en vain de se dégager de l'inspection dont il était victime.

Garcia regarda Derek en lui souriant de façon malicieuse, le brun sourcilla, fit un petit clin d'œil et ricana doucement.

- Tu as des chose à me dire toi. Dit-elle. Allez vient dans mon antre me raconter tout ça.

Garcia prit la main de Derek et l'emmena dans son bureau pour entendre toute les révélations qu'il avait à lui faire et pourquoi ne pas les enregistrer ? Pour en faire profiter l'équipe plus tard pensa la malicieuse.

- Alors qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda JJ qui connaissait la réponse mais voulais l'entendre de la bouche de son ami.

- Oui j'aimerais savoir aussi, parce qu'il est drôlement bien marquer. C'est pas une fille qui t'as fait ça c'est sur.

- Émilie ! Réagit-il.

- Tu tes bien amusé au moins ? Demanda Rossi en passant à coté d'eux et en souriant doucement.

- Arrêter vous tous ce n'est pas drôle.

- Si si ça l'est. Ricana JJ en lançant l'écharpe à son amie pendant que Spencer essayait de l'attraper.

C'est Hotchner qui la saisit.

- La prochaine fois, demande à Morgan de te le faire plus bas. Dit-il en pointant de ses yeux l'entrejambe de Spencer. Allez on à une nouvelle affaire.

L'équipe rigola pendant que Spencer protestais sur cette remarque plus que douteuse.

* * *

Voilà c'est finit j'ai terminer mon histoire ^^

Enfin pas tout à fait ça continue avec deux bonus et il y aura une suite que je publierais prochainement, elle se nommera "La morsure du chien" voilà voilà ^^

Pour l'histoire du préservatif je sais ce qu'on vas me dire, nos profiler ne devraient pas être aussi imprudent mais pour ma défense il y à une petite phrase que j'adore faire, voir, entendre bref et qui à un rapport avec le fait de mettre une capote ou non (à vous de la trouver) donc c'était juste pour me faire plaisir, à moi l'auteure ^^.

Et puis de toute façon, Reid n'est pas réputer pour coucher avec n'importe qui n'importe quand ^^ et Derek à mon avis fait attention à lui sur ce niveau là vu le nombre de fille qui met dans son lit. (Pour la petite explication du pourquoi du comment)

Sinon à la prochaine ;) n'hésitez pas à laissé vos impressions.


	10. Chapitre 10

Voici le premier bonus de mon histoire ^^ amusez vous bien ;)

* * *

S'il y avait quelque chose que Spencer savait sur Derek, c'était qu'il adorait s'amuser, avec n'importe qui, n'importe où, il adorait ce jeu de drague, de séduction même si cela n'aboutissais à rien au final. Derek était à lui et il savait bien que le brun ne le trahirais pas et qu'il voulait juste satisfaire son égaux de mâle dominant en faisant baver la moitié des filles d'une pièce. Ça faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il avait entièrement confiance en lui. Mais ça restait tout de même très impressionnant pour Spencer de le voir attirer à se point les hyènes en chaleur rien qu'en allant chercher un verre au bar.

Car oui Spencer observais tranquillement son amant se faire draguer par pas moins de cinq demoiselles. Derek l'avait entraîné dans un bar dansant pour qu'ils s'amusent tout les deux dans leur nouvelle vie de couples. Du moins Derek ne voulais pas installé une routine entre eux trop rapidement et Spencer comprenais ça. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était laissé entraîner. Son amant était censé lui ramener un verre mais vu à quel point il était retenue ce n'était pas possible.

Il adorait par dessus tout le voir essayait de se dégager pour le rejoindre mais en vain. Ce n'est pas de sitôt qu'il aurait son verre, il n'appréciait tout de même pas de voir des mains baladeuse se promener sur le corps de l'homme qui lui appartenait. Mais à quoi bon protester quand il voyait le sourire de Derek, qui comme chacun adore se faire draguer. Ça devait être une soirée en amoureux, mais les changements de plan n'était pas un problème. Ils se voyaient tout les jours au travail et chez l'un ou l'autre la nuit alors voir du monde à une soirée ne leur ferais pas de mal.

Spencer se leva au bout de quelques minutes et fit un clin d'œil à Derek qui pensais qu'il le rejoindrais, mais non, le docteur s'installa à coté d'une jeune femme et commença à discuter. Discrètement il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui le regardais hébété, il lui sourit. « Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser » c'est ce que lu Derek dans ce geste. Bon vu que maintenant il était libre, il se laissa progressivement entraîner par l'une des jeunes femmes sur la piste de danse sans s'arrêter de jeter des regards à son amant qui se dirigeait vers une autre femmes, il s'était probablement fait jeter par la première. Il aurait bien aimé danser avec son amant mais tant pis.

La soirée se passa, Derek enchaînais les partenaires de danse et les cocktails tout en lançant des regards à Spencer pour surveillé ce qu'il faisait. Certes il s'amusait, mais voir son prince captiver une autre personne que lui le rendait jaloux, surtout que Spencer s'amusait bien à le provoquer et à l'excité avec des regards et des sourires plus sensuel et provocateur les un que les autres, mais surtout de plus en plus rare.

Spencer était au coté de trois jeune femmes qui s'amusait à le voir faire des tours de magie, à lui poser des questions et à tester ses connaissances pour voir si il était vraiment aussi doué qu'il semblait le prétendre. Il s'amusait bien, mais n'oubliait pas son objectif « rendre Derek jaloux » biensur lui il l'était surtout en voyant les filles se frotter lascivement contre lui pendant qu'ils dansaient, mais ce n'est pas lui qui viendrait le chercher pour rentrer.

Une des filles avec qui il était posa sa main sur sa cuisse, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du docteur que de recevoir ce « genre » de signe et il était un peu gêner mais fit comme si de rien n'était et lança un regard à la jeune fille. En voyant ça, Derek vit rouge. On lui volait SON Spencer et ça il n'en était pas question. Il abandonna le superbe canon avec qui il discutait autour d'un verre après avoir danser et se dirigea vers son amant.

Spencer ne le vit pas venir mais reconnu son odeur à la dernière seconde, Derek le saisit par le cou et le fit pencher la tête en arrière, il saisit les lèvres de son amant assez abruptement, signe de possession qui réjouit le plus jeune. Leur langues se rencontrèrent en un bal plus que subjectif sous les yeux surprit des trois femmes et outrer de celle que Morgan avait laissé en plan. Le brun glissa subtilement sa main sous la chemise de Spencer ce qui émoustilla les jeunes femmes en voyant que ça devenait encore plus chaud encore les deux hommes. Derek, au bout d'un petit moment, murmura de façon sensuel aux trois femmes.

- Je vous le reprend. Derek attrapa son amant par le bras et l'entraîna rapidement avec lui.

- Bonne soirée. Réussit à dire Spencer alors qu'il se faisait rapidement emmener par le brun.

Les trois femmes sourirent.

Sur le parking, Derek saisit Spencer par la taille pour le maintenir près de lui il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture avant de pousser Spencer dedans.

- Attend Derek c'est la porte arrière ! Protesta Spencer qui se demandais ce que Derek faisait.

- Je sais. Répondit-il en s'engouffrant à la suite de son amant.

Il lui prit rapidement les lèvres en un baisé fougueux tout en faisant s'allonger Spencer sur les fauteuils. Le plus jeune gémit doucement, il adorait quand Derek était possessif et aussi passionné bien qu'il puisse être un peu brute.

- J'ai gagner. Dit-il pendant que Derek descendait sur son cou.

Il percuta l'entrejambe de Derek dans un mouvement et sentit l'érection plus que présente qu'il avait dans le pantalon. Son brun était plus que fiévreux en ce moment, il adorait ça. Il frissonna quand il sentit les mains baladeuse glissé sous sa chemise.

- Attend Derek ! Grogna t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda l'Apollon avec douceur.

- Je serais tout à toi, mais dans un lit ! Ricana-t-il.

- Allez juste un peu. Demanda plaintivement le brun tout en continuant à le caresser.

- Dans un lit. Répéta Spencer avec un sourire malicieux.

- Reste ici alors. Si tu viens devant j'arriverais pas à me concentrer. Murmura Derek avant de sortir de la voiture et de prendre place au volant de manière presser.

- Te concentrer hein ! Marmonna Spencer.

Derek roulais assez rapidement, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de rejoindre la maison de Morgan qui était la plus proche de la boite où ils étaient allez. Il allait passer une vitesse quand il vit une chaussure près du frein à mains. Il sourcilla et regarda dans le rétroviseur ce que pouvais bien faire son amant.

Spencer était en train de se déshabiller de façon indécente tout en lançant des regards chaud à Derek. Il fit glissé ça main sur son cou.

- Spen'c qu'est-ce que...

- Huum hum.

Reid gémit en passant ses doigts sur ses petits bout de chair rose et gonflé de désir. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur très lentement et s'amusa à voir Derek se mordre les lèvres d'envie avant de réajuster le rétroviseur pour le voir davantage.

- à quoi tu joue ?

Reid descendit sa main jusqu'à son pantalon et commença à se caresser l'entrejambe en poussant de petits glapissements. Il écarta largement les jambes pour provoquer son amant et continua à masser sa virilité à travers son vêtement qui présentait une belle bosse, une de ses mains continua à tourmenter un de ses tétons, il le pensais, le faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

- Arrête ça ! Grogna Derek envieux.

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Spencer d'une voix sensuel.

- De m'exciter alors que je ne peut pas te toucher.

- Si tu ne te dépêche pas, je me satisferais tout seul. Ricana t-il en passant sa mains dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière.

Vu qu'il n'y avait personne sur la route, Derek accéléra tout en tentant au maximum de ce concentrer sur la route plutôt que sur Spencer qui avait commencer à glissé sa main sous son pantalon. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez Morgan. Ce dernier sauta de sa voiture à une vitesse incroyable et fit sortir rapidement le plus jeune avant de le plaquer sur la porte d'entrer et de l'embrasser de façon possessive et passionner.

- Arrête de me rendre fou comme ça. Murmura t-il avant de descendre sur le cou de Spencer et de mordiller doucement la peau.

- Derek. Susurra le plus jeune d'une voix lubrique.

Le brun souleva son amant et se plaça entre ses cuisses pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, pendant que ses mains massaient les fesses ferme et charnue du docteur. Il commençait à onduler du bassin montrant clairement de quoi il avait envie à Spencer.

- Je vais te prendre ici. Grogna Derek impatient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte on est dehors. Paniqua Spencer en sentant son pantalon glissé sur ses cuisses par les soins du brun, libérant son entrejambe déjà humide et largement excité.

- Il ne fallait pas me chercher beau gosse, j'ai un préservatif dans la poche, prend le et met le moi.

- Mais si quelqu'un nous voyait. Demanda Spencer tout en glissant sa main dans la poche du jeans de Morgan.

- T'occupe et dépêche.

Derek libéra son sexe largement tendu tout en maintenant son prince contre lui. D'un geste peu assurer Spencer mit la protection à son amant, avant d'être soulevé et de sentir son intimité se faire presser doucement. La pénétration fut difficile mais douce et quand Derek sentit que c'était bon, il commença à bouger dans le fourreau étroit et chaud de son amant, donnant de petit coup de rein qui firent directement réagir Spencer. Ce dernier étouffa ses gémissements en embrassant Derek qui coinça les cuisses avec ses bras, relevant les genoux au niveau du torse du plus jeune. La position permettait une pénétration plus profonde et plus étroite. Derek savait que ce genre de position était les préférer de son compagnon car il stimulait deux fois plus le point magique du dominé. Ce dernier s'agrippa fermement au manteau de Derek tout en le mordant pour ne pas crier de plaisir et alerter un possible passant ou les voisins.

- Derek ! Allons à l'intérieur. Supplia t-il entre deux coups de reins

- Hors de question ! C'est plus excitant de le faire ici. Souffla Derek en pressant davantage Spencer contre lui.

- Mais, hum, ma voix. Gémit le plus jeune.

- Tu n'as cas te retenir de crier alors ! Murmura t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais très bien que j'y arrive pas ! AAAH. Derek c'est trop bon, arrête, je peut pas me retenir.

Derek l'embrassa tendrement et sentit le corps de Spencer se contracter, étouffant un gémissement, trois coup de reins plus tard, lui aussi jouissait dans les bras de son amant le serrant fortement contre lui. Il se décida alors à enfin ouvrir la porte pour entrer, il relacha enfin Spencer qui protestait pour descendre des bras du brun..

- Je suis sur qu'on nous à vu. Grogna le docteur.

- Tu pense vraiment qu'à quatre heure du matin dans un coin tranquille quelqu'un se serait amusé à nous mater ?

- Bin peut être ! Tu sais il y à en moyenne …

Derek le coupa en un baisé fougueux avant de le repousser progressivement jusqu'à la cuisine, il le porta sur le plan de travaille et lui enleva sa chemise avant de faire descendre le reste des vêtements de Spencer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda le plus jeune en voyant son amant retirer son tee-shirt.

Morgan ne répondit pas et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Spencer tout en glissant ses mains sur son ventre et ses cotes. Le docteur rendit son baisé avec passion, il adorait embrasser Derek, il embrassait si bien, il adorait sentir sa chaleur sur son corps, il adorait qu'on le caresse et ça Derek l'avait très bien comprit. Doucement la langue de l'Apollon de chocolat descendit sur son corps croquant la clavicule, goûtant les tétons charnu et d'un rose si délicat, dévorant son ventre et ses abdos à peine marquer, avant de savoureux le sexe tendu de son amant. Ses mains caressait les fragiles reins de Spencer pendant que sa langue jouait avec le bout de son sexe, frustrant le plus jeune.

Doucement il accentua le toucher en pressa davantage sa langue sur le gland doux et humide de son amant, puis il vint enfin poser ses lèvres dessus, les pressant légèrement avant d'engloutir le bout dans sa bouche et de l'aspirer. Il se délecta du petit glapissements que Spencer lança.

- Derek, arrête de jouer ! Trembla t-il en mouvant légèrement son bassin en avant.

Le brun leva doucement les yeux vers son amant avant de lécher son sexe dans toute sa longueur, le faisant frémir, il joua avec ses testicules, les caressants doucement puis il prit le sexe de Spencer en entier dans sa bouche.

- Aaaah hum. Gémit le dominé.

Derek commença de lent vas et vient, Spencer adorait ça. Il sentit deux mains venir caresser ses épaules et son crane, l'intimant d'aller plus vite. Il s'exécuta, et quand il sentit Spencer au bord il s'arrêta sous de vives protestations.

- Met toi sur le ventre. Parla t-il enfin.

- Tu déconne c'est super froid et dur. Signifia Spencer pendant que Derek cherchait un truc dans ses placards.

- T'inquiète je vais vite te réchauffer. Ricana le brun.

Quand il se retourna il ne vit plus Spencer, ce saligot arrivait toujours à jouer avec lui le frustrant légèrement.

- Spencer ? Appela t-il. Tu veux jouer à cache cache ?

- Non je suis là ? Entendit Derek en provenance de sa chambre.

Quand il arriva il vit Spencer allonger sur le ventre, les jambes légèrement écarter, mais suffisamment pour le provoquer, il s'approcha en rigolant doucement et vint embrasser le dos de son amant, puis il se déshabilla entièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchait dans la cuisine ? Demanda Spencer toujours retourner et profitant de la douce attention.

- Ceci. Fit Derek en montrant ce qu'il avait prit.

- Une sucette ? S'interrogea t-il.

- Tout à fait !

- Pourquoi faire ? Ta faim ?

- Oui j'ai faim de toi ! Ricana t-il avant de recevoir un coussin de protestation de la part de son amant. Tu vas vite comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? Demanda Spencer.

Il entendit Derek défaire l'emballage de la sucette et peu après quelque chose qui se frottait contre son intimité. Essayant progressivement de rentrer en lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche. Grogna Spencer en essayant de se retourner avant de comprendre que Derek l'avait bloquer. AaH.

La sucette était rentrer en lui, c'était rond et froid. Derek la bougea doucement à l'intérieur avant de la retirer. Il réitéra sa petit manœuvre sous les interrogations du plus jeune.

- Ah ah, ça commence à fondre. Ricana Derek. C'est que ton corps es gourmand dit moi ! Spencer sourcilla.

- C'est quoi cette remarque salace ? S'indigna Reid en commençant à s'agacer.

- Ça veux dire que ton corps me veux, boy. Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Spencer frémit fortement, ses poils se redressant sur tout son corps et activant davantage son excitation. Derek l'avait amener au bord avant de s'arrêter et là il s'amusait à jouer avec lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était qu'il le fasse jouir, encore et encore, peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il voudrait lui faire l'amour, tant qui lui donne du plaisir. Mais là il trouvais que c'était dur d'attendre.

Derek posa ses lèvres dans le bas de ses reins avant de venir jouer avec sa langue sur son intimité.

- ça à un goût de fraise. Ricana Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ! S'énerva Spencer en arrivant enfin à se retourner pour rejeter son amant.

- Quoi ça ne ce voit pas ?

- T'es pas obliger de faire ça. Rougit le plus jeune incroyablement gêner.

- Déconne pas, je suis sur que tu vas aimé et y prendre goût.

- Nan je ne pense pas.

- Laisse toi faire et laisse moi faire ! Sourit Derek se voulant rassurant.

- Non il n'en est pas question ! Arrête Derek arrête. Protesta Spencer.

Derek venait de lui soulever et de basculer ses jambes pour les ramener jusqu'à sa poitrine. Soulevant pas la même occasion le bassin du plus jeune qui se retrouvais entièrement exposé. Il passa sa langue sous le regard perplexe de Spencer et rapidement le lâcha et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en versa une donne dose sur l'intimité de Spencer et sur son propre sexe, avant de venir pénétrer doucement son amant. Lançant de petit a-coups, il attrapa les jambes et les bascula en avant en s'allongeant presque sur Reid qui faisait de son mieux pour se détendre. Spencer s'accrocha à lui en calant sa tête contre son cou et essaya d'accepter toute la virilité de Derek en lui.

Le brun commença à bouger de plus en plus vite, faisant gémir de plaisir Spencer. Au bout d'un petit moment il les fient volontairement basculer afin de se retrouver en dessous Spencer. Il fut surprit et se redressa, toujours empaler sur Morgan. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les reins du plus jeune et l'incita à bouger. Il commença à se mouvoir, peu sur de lui, il n'avait jamais fait ça et se demandais comment bien faire.

- Fait toi plaisir. L'incita Morgan.

Perplexe, il continua ses mouvements de bassin tout en s'appuyant sur le torse du brun. Il trouvait cette position un peu bizarre mais bien vite agréable, Il se redressa davantage, se cabrant pour ressentir plus de sensations qui le firent crier de plaisir et d'envie. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, son feu crépitait de mille saveur en lui et le faisait trembler. Son plaisir fut encore plus intense quand Derek vint caresser son sexe, l'excitant encore plus et l'incitant à bouger ses hanches encore plus vite, encore plus intensément. Il regardait son amant, les yeux à demi-clos, sa bouche laissant échapper gémissement, glapissements, cries.

- De..hum..Derek. Susurra t-il.

Il se pencha pour se blottir contre le corps chaud de son amant, Derek intensifia le rythme des vas et vient en bougeant lui même.

- Spencer ! Grogna-t-il de plaisir.

- Encore.. Encore.. Encore Derek, Encore plus vite, Derek Aaah. Intima Spencer devenue fou par le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Derek bascula sur le coté et se redressa, se plaçant toujours entre les cuisses brûlante de Reid. Il cala sa jambe contre son épaule et reprit ses vas et vient rapide et profond. La cadence était effréné. Spencer s'accrocha au draps pour les serrer entre ses doigts et les tordre en fonction de son plaisir. Il éjacula au bout de quelques minutes, se répandant sur le tissue. Derek le suivit de peu surprit par la soudaine contraction de Spencer et gémit bruyamment avant de se laissé retomber prés de son amant. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Ils reprirent leur souffle progressivement et se glissèrent dans le lit, dégageant la couette pour ne garder que draps sur eux tellement ils avaient chaud.

Le brun étreignit Spencer dont le cœur s'emballait toujours, le plus jeune s'endormit sous l'effet de l'endorphine. Derek se jura de le réveillé dans deux heures pour reprendre leur activité. Sa vengeance, puisqu'il l'avait provoquer, serait de l'épuisé par le sexe.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut ^^


	11. Chapitre 11

Voici mon second bonus ^^ qui vient terminer mon histoire

mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y à une suite qui se nomme "La morsure du chien" (rated M) qui est déjà en ligne donc en un sens ce n'est pas encore finit ^^

* * *

L'équipe venait de terminer une affaire, ils étaient tous rentré aux bureaux afin de faire les rapports et les dernières mises aux points pour définitivement boucler l'affaire. Il était tard et il ne restait plus que moi et Hotchner dans les bureaux. j'étais pencher sur quelques anciens dossiers, pour les réétudier. Hotchner descendit les escaliers et pensa partir quand il m'aperçus. Il s'approcha de moi sûrement pour me souhaitez une bonne nuit, mais dû remarquer quelques expressions étrange sur mon visage.

- Reid ?

_Flash Back_

Morgan venait de faire tomber mon carnet, mon précieux carnet où je notait mes pensées et mes réflexions et qui avait eu raison de quelques bleu quand Morgan avait essayé de le lire. Désormais je n'avais plus besoin de l'enfermer dans une boite car je n'avait plus vraiment de raison de cacher absolument ce qu'il y avait dedans. Derek se pencha alors pour le ramasser, on avait une discutions qui ne me plaisait pas, un sujet pas spécialement désagréable, mais je n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il frôla mon mollet et je pu sentir son souffle même à travers mon pantalon, mon esprit repartie directement à la veille au soir ou il n'avait tenu fermement les jambes pendant qu'il me pénétrais avec ferveur, je tressaillis et par réflexe balança mes jambes en avant et cogna sans le vouloir mon amant qui grogna de douleurs.

- Désolé. Avais-je murmurer en manquant de pouffer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui avait passer par la tête, mais il se glissa entièrement sous mon bureau, je baissais la tête pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Derek ? En réponse il me fit un chut avec le doigt.

- Reid qu'est-ce que tu fait ? M'avait demander Émilie étonner de me voir pencher sous mon bureaux.

- Oh rien j'ai fait tomber mon carnet. Bafouillais-je.

- Morgan est déjà partie ?

- Euh oui, il avait un truc à faire. Inventais-je en sentant qu'on me serrais la chevilles, la pression se relâcha.

- Oh très bien, bonne nuit alors moi je part maintenant je suis vanner.

- D'accord, repose toi bien. Fit-je plus détendu.

J'allais pour parler à Derek et lui dire de sortir de là mais je sentis qu'on ouvrait ma braguette. Rapidement il dégagea mon sexe de sa prison de tissus et commença à le caresser. Je tressaillis, c'était que j'étais plutôt sensible moi, rien que le contact de ses doigts avec mon gland me firent trembler de plaisir.

Je sentit des lèvres chaude se poser sur ma virilité éveillé et bientôt une langue humide vint les rejoindre en se promenant avec douceur sur ma verge tendu. J'étais excité à la folie, j'essayais en vain de protester et de faire lâcher prise à Derek mais il savais déjà ce qui me faisait fondre. Il me titilla le bout du gland tout en me caressant l'arrière du genou et de la cuisse, il savais que ce duo me donnait des frissons et des envies encore plus coquine.

Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait personne dans les bureaux, sauf hotch dans le siens. Oh il n'avait pas idée de faire ça ici, en plus il y avait des camera, je me concentrais pour rester impassible et lui jouait avec ça en me torturant. Car il était clair que je ne pouvait pas gémir. J'entendis des pas, Oh non hotch sortait de son bureau, quel poisse, et l'autre qui ne voulais pas arrêter. Il s'approcha de moi.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Reid ? Est-ce que ça vas ? Je faisais mon possible pour avoir un visage normal.

- Ah oui oui ça vas très bien. Je suis en train .. de lire des anciens dossiers. Vous partez ? Fit-je en me retenant de gémir alors que Derek venait de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche.

- Oui je vais voir Jack, il ne devrais pas encore être coucher.

- D'accord.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as les joues rouge. Me dit-il. Mais bon sang pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas partir, j'étais en train de planter mes ongles dans ma cuisse pour retenir mon plaisir. J'allais pas tenir longtemps.

- J'ai du attraper froid, je dois être un peu fiévreux. Justifiais-je sans grande conviction en tremblant du plaisir que me procurait Morgan.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Ou Morgan vient de chercher ?

- Oh je rentrerais tout seul ça va merci. Allez voir Jack je suis sur qu'il n'as qu'une hâte c'est de vous sautez dans les bras. Il ricana.

- Oui c'est bien vrai.

Oh mon dieu Morgan était trop doué, il jouait si bien avec sa langue, sa bouche était si chaude, impossible de me retenir plus longtemps s'il n'arrêtait pas de m'exciter avec autant de passion je craquerais. Ça na tarda pas, je jouis, freinant au mieux mon gémissement en cognant violemment mon pieds sur l'intérieur de mon bureau à coté de Morgan. Je sentis mon sperme couler dans sa bouche. « désolé Morgan » pensais-je « mais tu l'as chercher ».

- T'es sur que ça vas me demanda Hotch. Tu es bizarre. « Merde » pensais-je.

- Oh oui ça vas très bien, c'est juste un vieux réflexe quand je reste trop longtemps dans la même position. Et puis de toute façon je suis toujours plus ou moins bizarre non ? Rattrapais-je.

- Oui sans doute, allez bonne nuit et ne traîne pas trop. Me dit-il en partant.

- Ouf enfin débarrassée du patron, j'intimai Morgan de sortir de sa cachette.

- Tu t'en es bien sortie sexy boy ! Ricana-t-il.

- T'es fou, et s'il nous avait vu.

- Aucun risque. On vas au restau ? Me demanda t-il comme si tout était normal.

Nous partîmes des bureaux.

- Au fait, ton Sperme à un goût légèrement sucré. Me dit-il de bute en blanc.

Je le regardais fixement avant de lui balancer mon manteau à la figure et de le pousser en dehors de l'ascenseur. Tant pis il prendrais les escaliers, je lui lançais par la même occasion un petit défi.

- Si j'arrive au parking en premier. Tu me pais le restaurant, attention un gastro. Mais si tu arrive en premier, mon corps ne sera pas à toi ce soir. Ricanais-je en le voyant sourire de malice à ma vengeance.

* * *

Je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et qui m'encourage toujours à faire plus. Sans vous je ne serais pas allez aussi loin et je n'aurais pas forcement envie de continuer. Alors un grand merci ;)


End file.
